My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares (Prototipo)
by MegaManZ
Summary: Crystal Moon, unicornio procedente de un pasado incierto, tiene la misión de extraer unas agujas que poseen capacidades increibles, sin embargo, pese a ser su única misión, deberá afrontar diversos problemas que haran de esto toda una odisea a lo largo del gran viaje, poniendose a prueba a si mismo ante la mas grande aventura de su vida para salvar Ecuestria y al mundo entero.
1. Introduccion

_My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares (Prototipo)_

_Introducción_

_Bosque Everfree, Ponyville Año 1900 D.C (Después de Celestia)_

Así es, estamos en el Bosque Everfree, un sitio llenos de peligros, un sitio lleno de monstruos que matan ponis, un sitio… en donde hay una humilde casa de madera, de ahí, justamente de esa casa es de donde sale un semental, un unicornio más bien, de gesto serio y sin emociones, complexión atlética, tamaño muy grande, igual o mayor que Celestia quizá, ojos de color esmeralda, cuerpo y crin de color obscuro, quizá morado, Cutie Mark de una luna llena y sobre de si lleva puesto una simple capa de color café, en fin, este sujeto sale de su casa como sin nada, y de la nada… una voz comienza a hablar, como si se narrara algo…

_Oye tú, si, tu, el que lee esto, ¿sabes quién es ese unicornio que está ahí?, ¿no?, bueno, ese unicornio… ¡soy yo!, así es, ese soy yo, me llamo Crystal Moon, tú y yo no nos conocemos en lo absoluto, pero ahora mismo estoy saliendo de mi casa caminando por ahí como si no tuviera un rumbo, bueno, estoy seguro de que te preguntaras porque estoy haciendo eso, debido a eso, yo te platicare por qué hago ciertas cosas, bien, primero que nada, comencemos debidamente, hola, me llamo Crystal Moon, tengo 21 años, y te platicare un poco de mí, no sé en donde nací, fui criado por una yegua que me encontró abandonado aquí en el Bosque Everfree, si así es, mi vida, desde que nací, no ha sido para nada fácil, mi… "madre", nótense las comillas, siempre me quiso y me trato bien, aparte me enseño valores y cosas así, fue la única cosa buena que tuve, pues, a pesar de que fue afortunada encontrándome y criándome como suya, bueno, ella era pobre, otrora vivía conmigo en esta casa, sin embargo, ella, un día después de salir a buscar setas por los alrededores de este lugar… jamás volvió, me había quedado en definitiva solo y ya, sin embargo, la razón por la que estoy caminando no está relacionada con mi "madre"(Nótense las comillas otra vez), la razón por la que salí de mi casa y la perdí entre los arboles es simple, bastante simple de hecho… me he embarcado en una misión muy importante… mi misión… ¡es extraer 6 agujas!, si, lo sé, lo he dicho muy de golpe, pero tenía que hacerlo, veras, aunque no lo demuestre mientras sigo caminando estoy preocupado, ah y una cosa más, la forma en que me entere de que debía hacer esto no fue del todo convencional, fue más bien… rara… no estaba haciendo nada en mi casa como es costumbre, sin embargo, mientras seguía con mi ardua labor, una canasta cayó sobre mi cabeza… esa canasta me tuvo a mi cuando era un pequeño potro y sorpresa, ¿Qué encontré?, que debo extraer 6 agujas contra-reloj pues una inminente amenaza se aproxima. La verdad es que… cuando leí la nota que estuvo oculta ahí y que mi madre quizá jamás me quiso mostrar, me quede con cara de WTF, pues, dime tú, ¿Cuántas veces te mandan en canasta desde que naciste y 21 años después te enteras que debes salvar al mundo?, ¿ninguna vez verdad?, si, lo sé, nunca te ha pasado, y la verdad no creo que te llegue a pasar, como sea, el punto es que la carta, al leerla obviamente, no decía cosas como "Querido hijo que nunca conocí…", no, la carta fue concreta y me dijo lo que debo hacer, así en seco, sin lubricante al menos, solo decía lo siguiente…_

"_Escúchame bien pequeño, este lugar árido se llama tierra, en ella hay muchas cosas… y la mayoría son malas… _

_Mucho Bla después…_

…_no sé qué edad tengas, pero, tiempo ya no hay mucho la verdad, Lumine seguramente ya debe estar ahí en la tierra haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros, escucha bien esto chico, si no te apresuras… todos moriremos… nadie se salvara…"_

_Ni siquiera estaba firmada… lo cual no se me hizo nada raro… bueno… lo único malo de esa carta es que jamás especifico que debía hacer o a donde debo ir primero, solo decía ahí que lo primero que debo hacer es conseguirme un arma… un arma que sea útil, resistente y duradera, ¿dónde conseguiré un tipo de arma así? Ni idea, es por eso que el primer lugar al que debo ir es… a la casa de Zecora, ella de donde proviene debe saber mucho acerca de armas de largo y de corto alcance…_

Después de una larga caminata llega a una casa con decoración tribal, háblese de grandes mascaras con diseños distintos, etcétera. El semental toca la puerta y quien lo recibe efectivamente es una cebra de nombre Zecora quien le permite acceder al interior de su casa puesto que afuera comenzó a llover…

Zecora: Dime chico…

Crystal Moon: No Zecora… por favor… no hables con rimas, me confunde… lo sabes muy bien…

La voz del joven semental es fría y distante al igual que su mirada, la cual se nota con un claro gesto de seriedad, con la vista clavada en la cebra. Por alguna extraña razón, la cebra al observar al semental a los ojos sintió como si algo le recorriese la espalda sin embargo, y de la forma más natural posible aclara su garganta y se dispone a hablar… otra vez…

Zecora: Bueno… eh ¿Qué necesitas Crystal Moon, una poción, aprender un nuevo conjuro…?

Crystal Moon: Necesito armas… de las mejores que tengas…

Tal respuesta causo el ligero arqueo de una ceja de la cebra… no es que no lo conociera ni mucho menos que no quisiera darle un arma de buena fe, obviamente ella lo conoce bien, sabe cómo es, sin embargo esta petición de parte del joven semental inquieto tanto a la cebra que tuvo que recurrir a preguntar el motivo por el cual Crystal Moon necesita un arma…

Zecora: Disculpa, dices que… ¿necesitas armas, para que querrías armas, no has hecho nada malo verdad?

Crystal Moon: Claro que no… es solo que… hace no mucho tiempo que me he embarcado en una misión de suma importancia… y obviamente no puedo ir sin armas a cumplir esa misión, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Zecora… en serio necesito tu ayuda…

La voz del semental cambio levemente, como si en verdad necesitase armas… sin embargo Zecora debe preguntar por qué…

Zecora: Antes de seguir en esto, necesita saber, ¿para que necesitas armas?

Crystal Moon: Ya te lo dije Zecora, mi misión aunque no lo creas es… salvar al mundo…

El rostro de Zecora cambio segundos después de eso a un gesto de leve enojo…

Zecora: Crystal Moon, ¿acaso me estás viendo la cara, acaso crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento chino, pero tu quien rayos te crees que soy?

Crystal Moon no sonríe, jamás sonríe, nunca sonríe… sin embargo, una leve y brevísima sonrisa hace aparición en su rostro…

Crystal Moon: Je… sabía que no querrías ayudarme… es por eso que tengo en mis cascos esto…

De algún lugar saca un pergamino viejo y algo maltratado y se lo muestra a Zecora, ella observo unos cuantos momentos el pergamino, posteriormente lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, Crystal Moon solo observaba silencioso a su anfitrión, quería ver cuál sería su reacción al leer la carta, está muy seguro de que lo disfrutara.

Zecora leía la carta, comenzó con un gesto inexpresivo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, mientras más progresaba al leer la carta, su rostro comenzaba a generar distintos gestos, que iban desde un simple arqueo de ceja… hasta un rostro de asombro y desconcierto total… todo siguió, hasta que, eventualmente, termino de leer la carta, su rostro, su rostro denotaba total desconcierto y obviamente, el misterioso semental está riendo para sus adentros, lo cual no es de extrañar pues con anterioridad él ya le había advertido a la cebra que tiene una misión muy importante y sin embargo la cebra no quiso creerle… hasta ahora.

Después de leer y regresar el pergamino al semental, esta, como si nada hubiera pasado le dice cordialmente…

Zecora: ¿Qué tipo de arma buscas en específico, espadas, sables, estrellas ninjas, pistolas, rayos laser, armaduras, metralletas?

La leve sonrisa del semental no desapareció, al contrario, creció mas, no tanto para decir que estaba riéndose o solo le tendía una trampa a Zecora, pero de que su sonrisa creció, creció…

Crystal Moon: Muchas gracias Zecora, sabía que alguien como tú no me fallarías… -Su sonrisa desaparece súbitamente, volviendo a su estado original de inexpresión y misterio- …y en sí, necesito que me muestres el arma más poderosa que tengas, no me importa mucho que sea, con tal de que haga mucho daño me basta…

Zecora, sin decir nada, conduce al chico a un closet bastante alto, ella presiona una serie de caracteres desconocidos para el joven semental y las grandes puertas del gran closet, al cabo de unos minutos, terminan abriéndose de par en par dejando al descubierto su contenido…

Zecora cambia su voz drásticamente a una aún más grave añadiendo cierto toque de misterio a lo que está por decir…

Zecora: Otrora otros seres vivieron en este mundo, se llamaban humanos, poseían muchas religiones y creencias, la religión más misteriosa, pero a la vez, la más poderosa, siempre fue la griega, sus creencias fueron dignas de conservarse hasta ahora, de parte de ellos obtuvimos el alfabeto que hoy en día utilizamos… Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega, todas esas letras sirvieron Y SIRVEN para nombrar muchas cosas, sin embargo, lo más resaltable de estos entes fueron sus creencias religiosas, creían en dioses de poderes variados e increíbles, Zeus, según ellos, es el dios de dioses, y siempre será el más poderoso de todos ellos, se sabe por medio de leyendas clasificadas en Canterlot que el llego a habitar este mundo, y en honor a que muchos humanos le adoraban como el dios de dioses, les obsequio la espada que el mismo portaba, con ella, cualquier mal seria erradicado por y para siempre, esto fue consecutivamente bueno para aquellos que si creían en Zeus, sin embargo, así como había quienes adoraban a Zeus, también habían humanos que adoraban a su contraparte total, el dios de la muerte, Hades… habían sectas secretas que le adoraron hasta el final de los tiempos, Hades, complacido por saber que existieron muchos humanos que le adoraban como a un dios aún más poderoso que Zeus, les dejo un regalo… les dejo las propias espadas que el mismo utilizaba, y estas espadas, a diferencia de la de Zeus, aumentan su poder mientras más se utilicen, y por ende, y aquí y ahora, te sorprenderé al decirte que esta arma es, fue y será ¡la más poderosa de todas las armas de todos los tiempos!, aunque claro… esto último queda a tu disposición… -La voz maliciosa y misteriosa cambia velozmente a una voz alegre y a una carita feliz- ¿Entonces cual quieres, la Espada de Zeus… o las Espadas de Hades , el bien o el mal, el equilibrio o la fuerza bruta, la creación o la destrucción, el pen…

Crystal Moon: Bien, bien, ya entendí, una espada es buena, y las otras dos son malas… entiendo, entiendo… solo, eh… déjame pensar un momento…

Y así, Crystal Moon se puso a pensar en cuál de las 2 espadas es o son mejores, la de Zeus es buena, es equilibrada, es de los buenos buenitos y huele a fresa, mientras que las Espadas de Hades representan lo malo, van más por la fuerza bruta, destruyeron ciudades enteras en algún tiempo, mataron a muchos humanos, se mancharon de sangre, poseyeron y corrompieron a muchos humanos y huele a limón… cielos, todo esto es difícil, ¿cuál es la más conveniente?, ¿Cuál salvara al mundo de una inminente masacre de muerte y destrucción?, ¿Cuál de las espadas es realmente la buena?, bueno, eso ahora mismo lo sabremos…

_(NDA: Si las letras están en cursiva… representan el pensamiento de algún personaje, _**si están en negrita… representan algún objeto o hace mención a alguien de importancia en esta historia**_**… y si están en cursiva y negrita… bueno… eso descúbranlo por ustedes mismos… MegaManZ fuera ^-^)**_

Crystal Moon: "_Estoy muy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto, pero es lo mejor…" _Zecora, yo elijo… la **Espada de Zeus.**..

Zecora: Mmm, por alguna extraña razón, supuse que escogerías las **Espadas de Hades**… pero ya veo que no es así… la verdad, te hubieras visto increíble utilizando esas espadas… en fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, tómala, eso sí, hazlo con mucha precaución, no la trates como una espada cualquiera, ella piensa, puede ver, puede ser buena o mala contigo dependiendo de qué tan bueno seas manejándola, trátala bien, y sobre todo, lucha constantemente para que se acostumbre más a tu nivel de poder… anda, tómala, es toda tuya… confió en que le des un buen uso…

Por alguna razón, lo que Zecora le dijo al semental lo dejo con una ligera sensación de… de… de… inquietud, si, esto inquieto de cierto modo al semental, sin embargo, ya no hay tiempo para echarse para atrás, así que, temeroso e inquieto, comenzó a acercar su casco lentamente a la espada, esperando, de cierto modo, a que algo malo le sucediera al no estar al nivel de esa espada, ya iba a ponerle un pequeño tramo de casco sobre su empuñadura dorada cuando de repente…

_**¡Crash!**_

Un estruendoso ruido retumba ahí mismo, cerca de los dos chicos, algo… o mejor dicho, alguien, ha caído sobre la casa de Zecora y el impacto fue tan fuerte que logro perforar el techo, haciendo que el sujeto cayera en picada. Tanto el semental como la cebra se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, después de eso voltearon al ver que el sujeto o cosa anteriormente mencionado comenzaba a levantarse, lo hacía lentamente, después de unos minutos la luz dejo ver por fin de quien se trata… se trata nada más y nada menos que un… extraño ser parecido a un poni, solo que, a diferencia de uno normal, este está lleno de circuitos quemados y chamuscados es varias partes del cuerpo, las cuales están abiertas debido a los impactos que seguramente recibió tras su caída, uno de sus ojos esta de color blanco con el iris de color azul mientras que el otro ojo está totalmente de color rojo, el extraño ser se sacude un poco la cabeza y de la nada comienza a decir cosas totalmente sin sentido…

¿?: Comando destruido de panque que la hora es del 1900 **en 2017 sale una película de serie de ponis **oie k ajuaz frezkaz el objetivo huyo con rumbo desconocido yo enojo siento tu ser cena para muerte dolorosa y deliciosa… *Clink* *Clank* *Clink-Clank*

Como si de una conexión eléctrica a la que se le hecha agua se tratase, ese extraño sujeto comenzó a echar chispas de la nada y por todo el cuerpo hasta que se apagó y comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo, sin embargo, justo antes de poder tocar tierra volvió a encender sus ojos, y esta vez, ambos están de un poderoso color rojo…

¿?: El sol devorara nuestras almas… no puedes hacer nada, toda resistencia resultara en una muerte dolorosa ja… ja… JAJAJAJAJA…

Después de eso la maquina extraña salta hacia donde Zecora y le propina un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le manda a volar varios metros donde finalmente termina estrellándose en una de las paredes de su casa, Crystal Moon al ver esto, instintivamente determina que esa cosa no viene con buenas intenciones, por lo que, sin fijarse ni tomar alguna precaución, toma bruscamente la o las espadas solo para ayudar a su ahora inconsciente amiga.

La extraña maquina dio un veloz salto justo hacia donde esta Zecora (La cual quedó inconsciente por el fuerte golpe) para seguir su fiesta de locura total, sin embargo la extraña maquina se detiene en seco, y al observar a su alrededor para determinar el porqué de su detenimiento, observa que no tiene una, sino 2 pesadas cadenas, las cuales están enrolladas en cada uno de lo que parecen ser sus hombros, dichas cadenas esta conectadas con unas espadas de un tamaño no muy grandes, las cuales obviamente están conectadas nada más y nada menos que de Crystal Moon, posiblemente el no noto esto, por lo que, en un giro veloz, pudo jalar ambas cadenas para poder levantar en el aire al misterioso ser, para después azotarlo sin piedad alguna contra el suelo…

_**¡Trash!**_

El impacto fue brutal, Crystal Moon no midió su fuerza (Si es que la conocía… ¬_¬) y el impacto fue estruendoso, fue tan brutal el azote que después del impacto una gran nube de humo salió e inundo rápidamente toda la casa con su característico aroma, sin embargo, la gran nube se disipo rápidamente, solo para que Crystal Moon notase que habían tuercas y tornillos esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin lugar a dudas, el extraño ser es una máquina, o algo similar.

Como por arte de magia las espadas se desprendieron del extraño ser y regresaron a los cascos de Crystal Moon, sin embargo este dio poca importancia de lo ocurrido y corrió velozmente hacia Zecora para auxiliarla en caso de que fuese necesario…

Crystal Moon: Zecora… ¿estás bien?

La cebra lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, después de hacerlo tosió un poco y se levantó con un poco de dificultad…

Zecora: Gracias por ayudarme Crystal Moon, estoy agradecida contigo, sin embargo, aún quedan 2 asuntos pendientes, uno de ellos es que esa extraña artimaña está volviendo a levantarse…

Crystal Moon se voltea y logra confirmar que el poni o maquina se está levantando, pero lo hace de manera lenta y desubicada, como si el tremendo azote lo hubiera dejado fuera de sí, aun así, al cabo de unos momentos el ser desconocido vuelve a levantarse, solo que se tambalea un poco y esta cabizbajo, sin embargo, al levantar su cabeza para mirar al semental, se puede apreciar lo que le ocurrió específicamente en esa zona, el gesto de impresión no se hizo esperar por parte de los dos jóvenes…

Zecora: ¡Oh… por dios, no, no puede ser…!

Crystal Moon: ¡¿Pero qué mierda es eso!?

La cabeza, más específicamente el rostro del desconocido ser, esta… totalmente abierta, como si hubieran quitado solo la cara y el interior carnoso pudiera observarse a simple vista, sin embargo y en su caso, el rostro del extraño ser es ahora un manojo de circuitos y sangre derramada por toda esa zona, y aun en ese estado, una sonrisa de locura se puede ver claramente en su ya totalmente desfigurado rostro…

¿?: Je… son panques fuertes… je… fue algodón gris que la tecla alfanumérica tres ocho son cuatro bits por hora… duele… cara doler… y mucho… os matare como lo que son… unos cerdos comunistas… jejejeJAJAJAJAJA…

El misterioso poni sin decir nada más toma impulso y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Crystal Moon, pero justo cuando estaba a un pelo de poder si quiera tocarlo, el semental utilizo sus espadas una vez más, esta vez volvieron a salir de los cascos de Crystal Moon las mismas cadenas de antes y con 2 poderosos golpes bien puestos sobre el extraño ser… su… alma o lo que sea que lo hacía vivir en este mundo, dejo de existir… los cortes de ambas espadas fueron tan precisos que cortaron tanto la cabeza como el torso del ser desconocido partiéndolo en tres partes al mismo tiempo, después de eso las partes cortadas del extraño se desplomaron como sin nada poniéndole finalmente un alto a su locura desenfrenada…

Crystal Moon: ¡Guau!, eso estuvo muy cerca… y ahora que lo recuerdo, Zecora, ¿Cuál es el segundo problema que aún queda?

Zecora: Que tomaste las **Espadas de Hades** sin fijarte, y hablando de ellas, ya se están adhiriendo, o mejor dicho, fusionando con tu cuerpo… déjame decirte esto último, porque será lo último que escuches en un buen tiempo… ese proceso de unión entre las espadas y tú… es extraordinariamente agotador…

Crystal Moon observo algunos momentos, y aun así no había pasado nada relevante, por lo que con una voz fría, pero muy confiada le dijo a Zecora…

Crystal Moon: Sabia que no me sucedería nada, soy fuerte, recuérdalo, tu mejor que nadie sabes que… ah… ah… ¡ahhhhhhh!

Un dolor inconmensurable comenzó a invadir todo el cuerpo del semental, y de la misma manera, muchas marcas comenzaron a marcarse sobre el cuerpo del susodicho, Zecora observa esto sin decir absolutamente nada, solo observa como Crystal Moon, el cual ya ha caído al suelo, pide ayuda para terminar este, al parecer, incesante dolor…

Crystal Moon: ¡Ah! Zecora… ¡Ahhhh!... necesito que me ayudes… ¡Ahhhhh!... por favor… haz… algo… por… favor…

El dolor fue y es tan grande para el cuerpo de Crystal Moon, que este termina desmayándose por el excesivo dolor que las espadas producían al estar fusionándose con su cuerpo, todo se vuelve más y más borroso, lo último que logra ver es a Zecora acercándose a él, después de eso, todo sentido de vista y oído desapareció, hundiéndose en la oscuridad total… o ultimo que escucho fue esto…

"**Tienes suerte de estar en esta época, para cuando despiertes será 2000 seguramente, pero no te preocupes… durante tu letargo, yo y mi linaje nos encargaremos de cuidarte…"**

_(…)_

_114 Años después_

_Bosque Everfree, Ponyville. 30 de Diciembre 2014, 6:00 AM._

Esta nevando… es Diciembre, la nieve aquí es grisácea, por ende es un poco más difícil ver, sin embargo, a donde nos dirigimos realmente es a la casa de… Zecora, o de alguna de sus hijas o hijos…

_Casa de Zecora_

La casa aun a pesar de haber pasado 114 años desde el letargo de Crystal Moon se mantiene en buena forma, es más, hasta hay más cosas de las que había antes, pero, eso no nos incumbe, lo que nos incumbe realmente es Crystal Moon, sus ojos se abren lentamente, revelando sus ojos color esmeralda, comienza a moverse lentamente, hasta que finalmente puede levantarse de su lugar, sentado obviamente sobre él, se soba la nuca ligeramente, se estira como es debido, bosteza un poco y se rasca la barriga como sin nada… sin embargo, de golpe nota que en sus cascos no hay absolutamente nada, ninguna espada o alguna cadena adherida a su casco, solo es eso, su casco, sin nada que este pegado a él, esto de cierto modo alivio al semental, desconoce el por qué, pero esto lo hizo sentirse aún menos estresado de lo que no estaba, después de observar a su alrededor, observando como toda la decoración de la casa de la otrora Zecora, que vivía aquí, no ha cambiado mucho, solo por la decoración, y por qué ahora hay aún más libros que cuando estuvo hace 100 años ahí, si, sin duda fueron tiempos agradables, sin embargo, es hora de seguir, de ponerse las pilas, es hora de levantarse, así pues, es como Crystal Moon se levanta, se estira aun mas, y se dispone a salir, cuando de repente la puerta se abre frente a él, revelando a su huésped, el cual o la cual es nada más y nada menos que… ¡¿Zecora?!, Crystal Moon, sorprendido, pero conservando aun su gesto serio e inexpresivo, pregunta con voz fría lo siguiente…

Crystal Moon: Disculpa… acaso tu eres, ¿Zecora?...

¿?: Así parece Crystal Moon, pero, no creas que soy mi abuela Zecora, la que te cuido durante 21 primaveras, ni mi madre Zecora, la que te cuido 50 años, soy hija y nieta de Zecora… y mi nombre es… Zecora…

Crystal Moon: Disculpa si parezco ofensivo pero, ¿todas tus familiares se llaman Zecora?

Zecora: Aunque no lo creas, así es… yo, mi madre y por supuesto que mi abuela hemos sido los únicos seres que te han dado cuidado, y por suerte hasta ahora haz logrado mantenerte con vida… tienes 100 años más que antes, por lo tanto estimo que deberías tener unos 121 años…

Crystal Moon: ¡Valla!, cuanto tiempo ha pasado por lo que veo, bueno, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, si, pero es hora de que salga, y valla por esas agujas…

Sin decir más, se dispuso a ir hacia la salida, pero al estar cerca de la entrada, Zecora se interpuso en su camino…

Crystal Moon: ¿Qué sucede Zecora, acaso ocurre algo malo?

Zecora. Lamentablemente, así es… veras, cuando las Espadas de Hades se fusionan contigo, con tu alma, y por supuesto que con tu cuerpo, estás absorben progresivamente tu nivel de magia, checa este dato, mi abuela utilizando ciertos conjuros, logro determinar que tu nivel de magia en ese entonces era de 300.000, sin embargo, mucho tiempo después, mi madre, que en paz descanse, utilizo el mismo conjuro contigo, y para ese entonces tu nivel de magia decreció enormemente, para ese entonces ya tenías nada más y nada menos que 50.000 de magia, y justamente ayer fue cuando realice el dichoso hechizo, y para tu información… determine que ti nivel de magia es ahora de solo 100…

Esto ultimo impresiono mucho a Crystal Moon, antes era increíblemente poderoso, y ahora, es solo la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, ¿Cómo pudo esto ocurrir?

Crystal Moon: ¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Zecora: Bueno, eso quiere decir que, aunque conozcas muchos hechizos y técnicas mágicas, ninguna servirá, pues prácticamente toda tu magia fue drenada, de hecho, creo que lo único que puedes hacer ahora con tu magia es levitar cosas que no pesen mucho, ya sea una piedrita, alguna pluma, un bote pequeño, que se yo,*Suspiro*, en fin, antes de poder irte como sin nada de aquí, necesitaras entrenamiento, entrenamiento mágico, muchísimo entrenamiento mágico…

Crystal Moon: Espera solo un momento… eh, ¿Cómo sabré que ya estoy listo para poder ir a por las agujas?

Zecora: Estarás listo cuando al dormir puedas ser capaz de observar los sueños de los demás… y cuando seas capaz de poder viajar en tus sueños a Magicant…

Crystal Moon: ¿Observar los sueños de los demás, Magicant, que rayos es todo eso?

Zecora: Es tu pase de salida para poder ir por las agujas, a todo esto, has tenido mucha suerte, esa amenaza cósmica de Lumine no ha hecho absolutamente nada en estos 100 años, y espero que esto siga así durante todo el tiempo que estés entrenando…

Crystal Moon: Bueno, si debo entrenar mi magia, pues, que comience de una vez, he estado en cama tanto tiempo que ahora me siento lleno de energía para poder entrenar por mucho tiempo…

Zecora: Valla, así que alguien esta emocionado aunque no lo demuestre, je, esto me parece muy bien, bueno, ya que estas lleno de energías y de optimismo, déjame que te lleve a la sala donde entrenaremos…

Zecora conduce a Crystal Moon hacia un lugar donde hay una puerta, una vez que la abre, de esta sale una gran luz, que hace imposible el poder ver que hay tras de dicha puerta…

Zecora: Bien Crystal Moon, entremos… ha llegado la hora de que entres en acción, y manejes esa espada…

Crystal Moon solo asiente y tanto el cómo Zecora comienzan a entrar en la puerta de contenido imposible de ver, se puede apreciar como su silueta y la de Zecora desaparecen en el vacío de esa gran luz y sus voces se escuchan como un leve eco que desaparece entre las entrañas de la nada…

Crystal Moon: Zecora, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré entrenando?

Zecora: La verdad… de eso no estoy segura… pero nos llevara un buen tiempo…

Y así es como Crystal Moon, un semental otrora poderoso y ahora reducido a nada, comienza a entrenarse con su ahora mentora Zecora para poder extraer las agujas y evitar así, una catástrofe de condiciones bíblicas, todo esto y más, sucederá en el siguiente episodio de _My Little Pony Y…_

_**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al mundo de los ponis, en este lugar el objetivo principal es disfrutar de una buena lectura y a la vez, observar como nuestros ponis principales maduran y toman decisiones importantes, si, no es que sea un mundo de ensueño, pues de vez en cuando deberán librar batallas y deberán resolver desafíos difíciles, en sí, esta aventura estará llena de retos, amoríos, dificultades, lujuria, etcétera, que, ¿Qué cuál es esa aventura de la que hablo?, bueno, esta aventura es… La Vida misma…**_

**Hola de nuevo, regrese, soy yo, MegaManZ, esta vez les vengo con **_**My Little Pony Y**_**, la contraparte total de **_**My Little Pony X, **_**¿Qué, jamás habían escrito un Fanfic con temática a lo Pokémon?, bueno en fin, esta es… la contraparte prototipo de MLPX, si, lo sé, me he ido por mucho tiempo, no, no estaba muerto, simplemente tengo la costumbre de dejar todo a medias, pero descuiden, tal vez y actualice más a menudo UPSA, ya saben, para compensarles que no he actualizado en un muy buen tiempo, ustedes descuiden, y recuerden, aún sigue la posibilidad de que ustedes ayuden para seguir manteniendo vivos los Creepypastas de MLP y Pokémon, por ahora eso es todo, se despide de ustedes… Yo… dejen sus Reviews, así sabré si les gusta o no esta historia… y recuerden que esto es solo un prototipo, solo eso… **


	2. Un gran guerrero ha renacido

_My Little Pony Y_

"_Un gran guerrero ha renacido"_

_Habitación del Tiempo_

Después de su despertar, el unicornio Crystal Moon fue guiado por Zecora Jr. Jr. A la Habitación del Tiempo, y justamente aquí hayamos a Zecora terminando de explicarle al unicornio todo lo que debe de saber acerca de este misterioso lugar.

Zecora: Muy bien Crystal Moon, ahora que sabes todo lo básico, yo creo que ya estás listo para estar solo entrenando aquí, así que te veré luego, exactamente en los últimos días que quedan antes de año nuevo, hasta luego.

Zecora alza su casco hacia el joven semental en señal de despedida, a lo que este replica con la misma seña y por último, la cebra deja a Crystal Moon en total soledad.

El unicornio de mirada seria observa por unos fugaces instantes más la entrada de dicho lugar, y luego centra su mirada en el horizonte, blanco y sin fin.

Crystal Moon: …

El semental empieza su entrenamiento sin más preámbulo, estira sus extremidades, estira sus espadas y las retorna a su lugar, truena algunos de sus huesos, y finalmente, empieza su entrenamiento, dando golpes y patadas de manera veloz al aire, con un poco de su magia invoca a 4 clones de sí mismo y empieza una batalla con cada uno de ellos saliendo, obviamente, victorioso en cada uno de los encuentros, al ver que les gano sin necesidad de mucho esfuerzo, esta vez invoco 4 clones de sí mismo que ahora usan por voluntad propia las Espadas de Hades.

Crystal Moon: Muy bien, esto es lo que esperaba, una batalla en verdad difícil…

Cada uno de los clones salto y comenzó a atacar a Crystal Moon por cuenta propia y tomando en cuenta el hecho de que esta vez usan ataques a larga distancia las cosas se le han complicado al semental bastante, ahora debía ser precavido o podría resultar herido pues los clones de sí mismo atacaban de manera errática y sin control aparente de sus acciones.

_**-Zuiiimmm-**_

El sonido de las cadenas de las espadas siendo barridas por la fina fricción del aire es audible de manera simple, todas esas espadas claro, se aproximan a su objetivo el semental.

De manera grácil y sagaz, el semental esquiva cada ataque con suma precisión y gran perfección, incluso de manera veloz logro regresarle ambas espadas a uno de sus clones, la velocidad y la dirección estaban en su punto, acabando con ese clon de manera ágil y rápida, mucho mejor para ese clon, así no sufrió a la hora de morir…

Crystal Moon incluso a pesar de haber perdido sus habilidades latentes y de haberse vuelto rechoncho, su agilidad y destreza en el campo de batalla es bastante respetable, en tan solo 5 minutos ya había acabado con 3 de sus nuevos 4 clones, eso sí, sin ningún tipo de rasguño o daño físico.

Su último clon estaba aún con vida y fue el que mejor esquivo todos los ataques del semental, por tal motivo Crystal Moon decidió pensar en grande, así que recreo a dicho clon, aumento todas las capacidades físicas de ese clon, volviéndolo ágil, fuerte, y muy peligroso.

Después de haber recreado a su propio clon, este, en un acto kamikaze se lanzó a atacar a su creador, se movía a una velocidad muy alta, se podría decir que ningún poni podría superar tal velocidad. El clon llego en milisegundos a su objetivo y justo cuando parecía que iba a golpearle este se teletransporto, tal hecho dejo atónito al unicornio, pues este estaba seguro de que en el caso de que el clon lo fuese a atacar, él ya podría haberle derrotado, sin embargo no fue así…

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Un estrepitoso grito se escuchó sobre el sitio del semental, este volteo por acto reflejo hacia arriba, y vio algo que lo impacto.

El clon tenia enterradas ambas espadas en cada uno de sus hombros, y mientras este gritaba su cuerno emanaba energía mágica, pero con la gran diferencia de que esta vez esa aura de magia cubría todo el cuerpo del clon, como si se tratase de una gran llama.

Todo ese extraño espectáculo seguía su rumbo, ahora las espadas se enterraron totalmente en los hombros del clon hasta desaparecer por completo, el aura mágica que rodea al semental falso paso de ser color amarilla a un color que lentamente menguaba más y más a ser del color de su energía mágica.

El aura se volvió más fina y se transparento, dejando ver a un clon con cambios importantes en su cuerpo.

Crystal Moon: Muy bien… al fin ha llegado lo bueno…

El clon se teletransporto de manera veloz, apareció detrás del unicornio y le propino una fuerte patada en la espalda a Crystal Moon mandándolo a volar, este en un acto reflejo puso los cascos delanteros frenando su impacto, se voltea y también se lanza al ataque, este tipo de cosas le emocionan mucho, por ende no hizo falta su remarcada sonrisa en medio de la batalla.

Comenzó a correr, de manera increíble, su velocidad se aprecia como exagerada, pues va demasiado rápido como para que el clon note su presencia.

Aprovechando tal situación Crystal Moon se acerca sin problemas a su rival y comienza a proporcionarle una serie de golpes que van con una velocidad muy alta, pero podría decirse que pelea usando artes marciales.

Después de unos minutos de golpear a su contrincante incesantemente, Crystal Moon le asesta un golpe brutal a su clon que lo manda a volar varios metros y como este estaba atareado por la cantidad tan grande golpes que recibió, no pudo coordinarse a tiempo, lo que produjo que cayera sobre el piso así sin más.

Rápidamente el clon se repuso, se puso en pie y comenzó a correr directamente hacia Crystal Moon para ejecutar la misma técnica del susodicho, sin embargo, de poco le sirvió tal cosa pues a pesar de que logro acercarse a su objetivo y comenzó a asestar golpes a una velocidad alta, el unicornio sin problema ni complicación detenía cada golpe como si de atrapar moscas se tratase.

Crystal Clon: Maldición, ¿Por qué diablos no puedo golpearte?

Crystal Moon: Je, je, je, es más que notoria la razón, no puedes golpearme porque no estoy leyendo solamente tus movimientos, si no que al mismo tiempo también leo tu poder mágico, por eso no se me dificulta en nada defenderme ingenuo.

Crystal Moon sonaba muy egocéntrico, esto solo colmo la paciencia del clon, lo que produjo que se teletransportase hacia una zona alejada de Crystal Moon.

Crystal Clon: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA!

El clon grito una vez más lo cual produjo que su aura de energía aumentara y brillara con más intensidad.

Crystal Clon: ¡No permitiré que te burles de mí!

El clon de nuevo vuelve a teletransportase justo en frente de Crystal Moon y vuelve a repetir la misma técnica de hace un momento, una vez más el clon trata de lanzar una cadena de golpes que pueda hacerle daño al unicornio sin embargo por más que lo sigue intentando no es capaz de lograr su cometido.

Crystal Clon: Maldito, maldito, ¡maldito!

Crystal Moon: Me insultas y repites la misma técnica de hace un momento que por cierto no te funciono, ja, ¿no estarás cayendo ya en la desesperación?, ¿tan impaciente soy entonces?, bueno, te mostrare un poco de mi poder, después de todo no puedes hacer nada contra mí.

Crystal Moon se teletransporto lejos del clon y comienza a levitar, repitió el mismo proceso de enterrar en sus hombros las espadas y eventualmente después de un momento el, al igual que su clon, menguo su forma adquiriendo una nueva, sus músculos vuelven a su estado original, su melena se pone más tiesa, más erguida y adquiere una tonalidad más vivaz, las iris de sus ojos se tornan completamente verdes y un aura dorada hecha por su propia energía ahora le rodea.

Crystal Moon: Oye clon, mira, tú solo estás en tu forma elemental, esta es mi forma Súper Elemental Fase 1, los cambios son notorios a simple vista, ja, ¡quedaras hecho polvo!, ¡prepárate para conocer mi gran poder!

El unicornio desciende a toda velocidad en dirección hacia donde está su contrincante con el claro objetivo de asestarle golpes, justamente cuando está a milímetros de hacerlo este solo se para en frente del clon.

Crystal Moon: Mira clon, como soy generoso contigo, acabare contigo de manera rápida, pero si me produces muchos problemas, acabare contigo lentamente, ¿Qué prefieres, muerte rápida o muerte lenta?

Crystal Clon: Prefiero esto…

Finalmente el clon comienza a asestarle una cadena de golpes con mucha rapidez, hace un festival maquiavélico de golpes constantes e irrefrenables a su oponente, hace esto de manera rápida pero manteniendo el ritmo para hacer esto más duradero.

Justo cuando termino su sesión de golpes, el clon le da una poderosa patada al unicornio mandándolo a volar varios metros a una velocidad bastante alta, en términos simples, Crystal Moon no midió el suelo y se estrelló de lleno con él.

Crystal Clon: Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, eres muy estúpido por confiarte, ¿acaso no vez que la clave de toda pelea es ser precavido?, tú mismo lo dijiste.

El clon solo sonreía de manera confiada pero una voz a su lado derecho interrumpió sus risas.

Crystal Moon: Así es, eso te dije, por eso deduje que me atacarías primero, en tal caso no me equivoque.

Crystal Clon: ¿Pero qué…?

_**¡POW!**_

El unicornio le da un golpe seco con el casco derecho a su oponente y lo envía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo impactando con uno de los pilares de la entrada de la habitación.

El clon se repone rápidamente pero no lo hizo a tiempo pues comenzó a recibir una deliberada cadena de golpes veloces, certeros y muy dolorosos por parte de su creador.

El manejo de artes marciales que Crystal Moon posee es tan bueno que en cuento termino su cadena de golpes contra el clon, le asesta una poderosa patada a la cara que lo manda a volar para después caer en picada hacia el piso y, eventualmente, estrellarse contra este.

El clon se levanta de manera pesada pues le está costando más y más trabajo ponerse en pie, una vez que se logra mantener en pie se aprecia que su rostro y gran parte de su cuerpo tienen moretones remarcados, así como de su boca y nariz fluye un delgado hilillo de sangre.

Crystal Moon: Valla, valla, puedo apreciar con decepción que tu boca y nariz sangran después de haber recibido unos cuantos golpes míos sin siquiera haber usado mi fuerza total, amigo, eso es decepcionante, ¡por favor!, solo estoy en mi forma Súper Elemental Fase 1 y tú estás en tu forma Elemental, ¿Qué gran daño pude haberte hecho?, sin duda alguna me has decepcionado profundamente.

El clon pierde la paciencia y se impulsa en dirección a Crystal Moon con la intención de darle una patada tal y como el semental se la dio a este.

Crystal Clon: ¡Deja de burlarte de mí estúpido!

La sonrisa del semental durante la batalla había desaparecido desde hace ya varios minutos, sin embargo al ver lo que su rival le dijo esta volvió a su lugar.

Crystal Clon: ¡Acabare contigo miserable!

El clon va a una velocidad exagerada y justo cuando parece que le asestara la patada a su rival este se teletransporto, lo cual produjo que el clon se estrellara una vez más de lleno contra el suelo ya que no pudo frenar con la gran velocidad que llevaba.

La velocidad tan grande que llevaba le hizo estrellarse contra el suelo y derrapar varios metros, lo cual genero una cortina mediana de humo que se dispersó lentamente para mostrar a un Crystal Moon manteniendo su sonrisa detrás del clon.

Crystal Moon: ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo estúpido?, ¡deja de moverte como una tortuga y ponte a pelear en serio!

La sonrisa del semental desaparece súbitamente y mengua instantáneamente a una faceta de enojo.

El unicornio toma a su rival y le propina un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo manda a levitar por cuestión de segundo en el aire, este reacciona rápidamente y logra mantenerse levitando, sin embargo con una teletransportacion Crystal Moon logra llegar al mismo sitio que el clon.

Solo están separados como por un metro, Crystal Moon aún mantiene su faceta de enojo y solo se limita a juntar sus cascos y a ponerse en una pose como si fuese a lanzar algo y tal parece que así va a ser pues de la nada una pequeña esfera oscura con pequeños rayos rojos comienza a nacer y a agrandarse entre los cascos del semental.

Crystal Moon: Muy bien inútil, ya veo que no sirves para pelear, así que acabare contigo de una vez por todas pues no quiero hacer tu existencia más difícil en este sitio.

El clon trata de moverse sin embargo está totalmente paralizado pues el semental lo hechizo para evitar que se moviera.

La esfera que Crystal Moon engendro entre sus cascos ya tenía el tamaño de una mitad completa de su cuerpo, aprovechando esta situación, solo dijo lo siguiente…

Crystal Moon: ¡Pony Slave!

Con sus cascos guía la esfera en dirección hacia el clon y de la nada, una gran fuente de poder destructivo brota de esa esfera impactando de lleno al clon.

Crystal Moon: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crystal Clon: ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Crystal Moon grita para darle más potencia a su ataque y el clon grita de dolor pues dicho poder lo está desintegrando.

Todo este espectáculo acaba de una vez por todas con una tremenda explosión en el sitio que genera una enorme nube de polvo y humo, lentamente esta se disipa más y más y el único que ahí sigue en pie es Crystal Moon con su clásica faceta de seriedad, eso sí, con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Crystal Moon: Cielos, parece ser que a pesar de todo no he perdido el toque en las peleas, eso me hace sentir muy bien.

El semental retorna a su forma normal, pero esta vez ahora su cuerpo mantiene los cambios dados al ascender a su dichosa forma Súper Elemental pues su melena aún sigue erizada pero en menor medida y sus músculos se mantienen ahí, lo cual le devuelve su clásico estilo atlético.

Desciende lentamente hasta tocar tierra y una vez allí se hecha para descansar un rato.

Crystal Moon: Guau, no pensé que a pesar de ser muy fácil me tardaría más de lo esperado, ni siquiera pensé que acabaría agotado, pero parece ser que después de todo me equivoque, en fin, tomare una ducha y cenare, ya debe ser tarde seguramente.

El semental retorna a su faceta de seriedad, se levanta, se seca un poco el sudor de la frente, se sacude la tierra blanca de ese sitio y posteriormente va a su habitación, más directamente al baño, y allí toma una relajante ducha.

_(…)_

Después de haberse bañado y duchado el semental va a su cama pues su encuentro en batalla contra los clones le dejaron agotado, lo único que ahí tenia para entretenerse si eso era lo que quería era un pequeño librero con unos pocos libros, Crystal Moon tomo uno de esos y en apariencia comenzaría a leerlo, sin embargo el cansancio fue tan grande que después de haberlo tomado se quedó profundamente dormido, eso sí, el libro se resbalo de sus cascos y cayo dentro de una pequeña mochila que Zecora le había regalado antes de dejarle solo, quizá se lo dio para guardar algo, pero, ¿Qué habría de guardar Crystal Moon en un sitio donde no hay inicio ni fin?, eso nadie lo sabe, pero lo que si sabemos, es que mañana en la mañana Crystal Moon continuara con su entrenamiento y repetirá constantemente la misma escena del día de hoy hasta poder recuperar su poder y el control total de este, esperemos que lo pueda lograr...

_Casa de Zecora._

La casa está en total tranquilidad, el único sonido audible es el la caldera haciendo sus estrepitosas erupciones con las burbujas que nacen de los brebajes que esta contiene.

Aquí nos encontramos a la cebra sentada, meditando, con mucha paz y tranquilidad, sin embargo súbitamente deja de lado su meditación para tomar unas ramas y tirarlas en la caldera, después de eso comienza a hablar consigo misma.

Zecora: Mmm, tengo la sensación de que un poder grande está rondando por esta casa, ¿Crystal Moon quizás?, no lo creo pues la Habitación del Tiempo evita que la manifestación de poderes traspasen las telas de su universo y lleguen a este, y si es que llegara a ser el poder de ese unicornio, entonces creo que ha empezado al fin con su entrenamiento, 14 años deberán pasar obligatoriamente para que él pueda utilizar por completo sus poderes, espero que todo este tiempo que pase sirva para algo en ese semental, de lo contrario podría llegar a ser el fin no solo de Ecuestria, sino de todo el mundo, esa maldita sensación no me ha abandonado desde que comencé a hacer uso de la consciencia y hasta el día de hoy sigue allí perturbándome… espero que solo sea una sensación y no un evento que tal vez pase, quiero tener la seguridad de que eso no pasara. Crystal Moon, si puedes oírme, fortalécete en tu entrenamiento y regresa tus poderes a la normalidad, solo tu podrás ayudarnos a todos en Ecuestria, que así sea, por favor.

La cebra deja de hablar consigo misma para retornar a su meditación tranquila y silenciosa.

¿Estará bien que crea ciegamente en el poder del unicornio?, ¿no se equivocara en su confianza hacia Crystal Moon y su entrenamiento?, eso solo lo sabremos con el pasar del tiempo.

_14 años después…_

Un largo tiempo ha pasado desde que Crystal Moon, el unicornio, comenzó su entrenamiento en la Habitación del Tiempo con el fin de recuperar el poder que las Espadas del señor del inframundo le han robado, y justamente no situamos aquí en la Habitación del Tiempo para ver qué tan grandes se han vuelto sus poderes.

¿?: Muy bien, ese es un gran poder, ahora mira cómo te regreso tu Pony Slave, ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Un resplandor enorme comienza a crecer más y más hasta tener el tamaño de media Ecuestria, todo siguió así y termino con una explosión aún más grande.

_**-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM-**_

Todo el sitio estaba cubierto de humo, lentamente este se disipaba y aun así se puede apreciar una silueta de poder, sin embargo quien está dentro de esa silueta no se puede apreciar, en su defecto lo que se puede ver es a alguien con una melena muy pero muy larga, una gran melena dirigida hacia atrás.

El humo ya se estaba completamente disipado y en cuanto el último tramo de humo se fue la gran aura de poder se fue con esta y el misterioso ser que posee una gran melena fue sustituido por nada más y nada menos que… ¡Crystal Moon!

Crystal Moon: *Respiración agitada* Guau, no puedo creer que… *Respiración agitada* derrote a mis propios clones en esta gran fase, *Respiración agitada*, sin duda alguna… mis poderes finalmente han regresado a mí, ¡y han aumentado!, eso me hace sentir orgulloso, esto solo puede significar que al fin puedo salir de esta Habitación del Tiempo… muy bien, entonces eso hare mañana en la mañana, por ahora solo quiero descansar y leer ese misterioso "Diario Celeste" que encontré en mi mochila, Zecora fue muy buena al darme ese libro, en fin, mañana en la mañana, ¡saldré de aquí!, ja, ja, ja…

Se puede apreciar de manera vivaz que el unicornio está feliz por su logro, y de paso también se pueden apreciar sus cambios físicos, sus músculos han aumentado un poco más, lo que le da más figura, su melena de apagado color con su clásico estilo "Para atrás" se ha puesto de color más vivido, sus ojos adquirieron más tonalidad esmeralda, bueno, toda su figura al inicio ha vuelto para quedarse.

Había sido una batalla muy reñida pues esta vez enfrento a 2 clones de sí mismo en su Forma Súper Elemental Fase 3 como prueba final, lo cual fue bastante difícil, por suerte supo mantener la situación a raya accediendo a su Fase 3 de igual manera, aun así, si no hubiese elevado más su poder probablemente no la habría contado.

Después de su agotadora jornada de entrenamiento se metió al baño y tomo una ducha que le devolvió la vitalidad completamente, se secó, no peino su melena pues nunca lo ha hecho pero igual incluiremos esa parte aquí, empaco el diario que en apariencia Zecora le regalo en la pequeña mochila y se dispuso a salir de la Habitación del Tiempo.

_Casa de Zecora_

El día estaba muy tranquilo y nos encontramos a Zecora en su casa haciendo los deberes.

Zecora: Muy bien, la casa por fin está limpia, pasar tanto tiempo haciendo pociones es algo bastante agotador y a veces suele ensuciarse toda la casa como paso recientemente, menos mal que al fin acabe de limpiar… ¿pero qué rayos…?

_**-Clic-**_

El sonido de una puerta abriéndose se escuchó claramente en la parte trasera de la casa, así que la cebra no espero más y se dirigió a la parte del fondo.

Tenía en su boca un utensilio de cocina para defensa personal en caso de que lo llegase a necesitar, seguía caminando sigilosamente con cuidado de no hacer ruido, el sonido proviene de la entrada de la Habitación del Tiempo así que siguió el único pasillo que existe, se acercó más y más, sus sentidos se encontraban al tope, no recordaba haber llevado a nadie a ese lugar.

Camino más y más hasta por fin llegar a la puerta y lentamente empezó a pegar su cabeza para oír lo que sucedía en ese sitio, sin embargo la puerta se abrió de golpe dándole un fuerte golpe que la planto en el piso.

Crystal Moon: Oh Zecora, lo siento supuse que no estarías en la entrada esperándome así que me tome la libertad de abrir a mi manera, disculpa.

El unicornio levanto a la cebra, la llevo hacia una silla y le encendió un ventilador para que pudiera respirar un poco.

Después de unos minutos la cebra recobra la cordura y observa al semental.

Crystal Moon: ¿Qué sucede Zecora?, ¿ocurre algo conmigo?

Zecora no articulaba palabra ni alguna oración, solo se le quedo mirando un largo rato al semental para después replicar.

Zecora: No he bebido ninguna pócima recientemente, no ingiero estupefacientes ni mucho menos bebo cidra hasta embriagarme, si ese es el punto, ¿Por qué siento que te vez diferente?

Crystal Moon: Pues porque soy diferente, el entrenamiento sirvió después de todo y ahora me siento más poderoso que nunca.

Zecora: Que bien Crystal, me alegra saber que tu entrenamiento sirvió después de todo pero aunque así sea tengo una duda, ¿Qué le sucedió a tus espadas?

Crystal Moon: Eh… las perdí.

Zecora: ¡¿Khe!? ¿¡Cómo puedes decir eso con tanta tranquilidad!?

Crystal Moon: Espera un momento Zecora, no las perdí en el sentido de que olvide su sitio, me refiero a que las perdí para poder aumentar mis poderes, en un sentido más físico me he fusionado con ellas y logre acceder a mis formas Súper Elementales.

Zecora: ¿Formas Súper Elementales? He oído muchos relatos acerca de deidades y seres poderosos y entre todas esas leyendas aún recuerdo la de aquellos seres equinos que no son equinos llamados "Los Elementales", cuenta la leyenda que estos seres tienen el parecido de un pony, y fuera Pegaso, unicornio, poni de tierra o alicornio, todos esos que fueran de aquella raza tendrían la capacidad de acceder a cierto número de fases conocidas como "Fases Elementales", ahondando más en este tema, se les conocían a estos seres como "Elementales" debido al hecho de que ellos fusionan su magia con el ambiente y los elementos que estén a sus al rededores para poder incrementar sus poderes y hasta donde se sabe, su procedencia es completamente desconocida, pero algunos rumores indican que antes de la existencia de Ecuestria y de todos nosotros ellos ya habitaban estas tierras y con el paso de las generaciones estos se fueron perdiendo hasta que no quedo ningún rastro de ellos, sin embargo otros rumores más oscuros afirman que ellos provienen de un universo paralelo al nuestro, un lugar donde la tecnología está en su punto más álgido, un sitio donde la vida renace miles y miles de veces, un sitio que está en continuo e irrefrenable crecimiento, un sitio donde las flores son hermosas y no mueren… un sitio llamado… Avalon… se dice que en ese lugar reside, aparte de las otras 7 agujas, una octava, que aún existe hasta el día de hoy pero que ha sido imposible de hallar, los relatos y códices de la antigua Ecuestria indican que ellos en su época ya pasada fueron de alguno u otro modo capaces de ver a Avalon, sin embargo otro códice afirma que un día después de haber hecho eso la Ecuestria de esas épocas desapareció sin dejar ni un solo rastro de esa mediana civilización, ni si quiera su rey estaba, lentamente se empezó a repoblar Ecuestria y mantuvo su nombre tal y como lo conocemos ahora, otros códices afirman que el nuevo rey, sus hermanas menores y los nuevos Ecuestres con el conocimiento adquirido de las generaciones predecesoras a ellos lograron entrar a Avalon y su rey, con gran fiereza y astucia, derroto a prácticamente todos los Elementales y le dio una guerra sin precedentes a los Avalonianos, y aunque los Ecuestres de aquella época eran mucho menos que los de generaciones pasadas, eran unos expertos en el combate y estuvieron a punto de derrotar a todos los Avalonianos incluyendo a su rey sin embargo, algo GRANDE y MUY PODEROSO logro frenar el avance de los Ecuestres, asesino a toda su población excepto al rey y sus 2 hermanas menores, ellos de algún modo u otro lograron sobrevivir, sin embargo los códices relatan que, al despertar, estos estaban en Ecuestria completamente solos y que al intentar retornar de nuevo a Avalon… esas tierras estaban áridas y desoladas, como si ahí nunca se hubieran asentado los Avalonianos, como si ahí el tiempo hubiera pasado de manera natural, sin nada que deformase esas tierras, debido a eso el rey y sus hermanas regresaron a Ecuestria y decidieron seguir con sus ocupaciones pero en secreto sus expediciones por la búsqueda de Avalon aún estaban vigentes, y un códice nombrado "Codex Equinus" indica que si, lograron dar con el nuevo paradero de Avalon, pero que a pesar de su gran hallazgo ellos no pudieron entrar pues el sistema de entrada había sido completamente modificado y el lugar de entrada a Avalon estaba siendo ocupado por una extraña aguja, de una estatura medianamente grande, con un brillo resplandeciente y hermoso diseño… se pudo saber más pero los rumores indican que el "Codex Equinus" estaba incompleto y las leyendas se perdieron, y hasta ahora en la actualidad se duda de la existencia de estos seres y para peor a nosotros los residentes de Ecuestria nos ven de manera desagradable los demás reinos pues se dice que nosotros iniciamos una guerra a Avalon en el pasado por mero gusto y no por alguna razón justificable… eso es hasta ahora lo que yo sé.

Crystal Moon: Cielos, sin duda alguna debo reconocer que esa es mucha historia para mí, fuera de eso, ¿quieres decir que soy uno de esos "Elementales"?

Zecora: No puedo decirlo con seguridad, así que demuéstrame lo que vales y saca tu poder latente…

Crystal Moon: ¿Me estas retando, Zecora?

Zecora: La pregunta aquí es, ¿Qué estas esperando?

Crystal Moon: Si así es esto, entonces que así sea…

Ambos retornan a la habitación del tiempo y Crystal Moon empieza a repetir los mismos pasos de la última vez.

Crystal Moon: ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaa!

El aura mágica que brota de su cuerno adquiere una tonalidad dorada y empieza a rodear su cuerpo, mientras esto sucede su melena cobra un color más vivido y se alza, y sus ojos, al final, se tornan completamente esmeralda , Crystal Moon por fin ha alcanzado su forma Súper Elemental Fase 1.

Crystal Moon: Bien, en primera esta es mi forma Súper Elemental Fase 1…

Crystal Moon vuelve a gritar y su aura crece y se vuelve más intensa, su melena se pone mucho más álgida y se vuelve más dorada, por ultimo sus músculos aumentan de grosor y su voz se vuelve más grave.

Crystal: ¡Y esta es mi fase Súper Elemental Fase 2!

Zecora: Muy bien Crystal, muy bien pero, ¿es todo lo que tienes?

Zecora lo decía de manera arrogante pues una sonrisa engreída estaba remarcada en su cara, sin embargo dicha sonrisa se traspasa al rostro del unicornio y este le replica a la cebra.

Crystal Moon: Por supuesto que no… ahora prepárate porque…

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Zecora detecto el nivel de magia de Crystal Moon y su sonrisa desapareció súbitamente pues ahora todo estaba temblando debido al gran poder que emanaba del semental, y evidentemente este poder crecía más y más a pasos agigantados.

El poder que Crystal Moon emanaba era tan grande, tan devastador, tan gigantesco, tan, tan… tan inconmensurable que toda la Habitación del Tiempo temblaba con más y más furia…

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

… y mientras esto sucedía, Crystal Moon adquiría de manera lenta sus nuevos cambios, su melena lentamente crecía más y más, crecía tanto que esta llego a la parte de sus flancos, lo mismo con su cola, esta crecía de manera desmesurada pero obviamente no creció tanto como su melena, aun así está también se tornó aún más dorada al igual que su cabello.

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

El suelo, las paredes, los pilares, todo temblaba con furia maquiavélica, tanto así que Zecora tuvo que aferrarse a uno de los pilares, aun así, de manera independiente se sentía completamente impactada y orgullosa de saber que el entrenamiento funciono después de todo, por otro lado, eso explica porque en las noches todo temblaba.

_**¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

¿Sera que con este poder detendrá a cualquier enemigo?, ¿será posible que este poder tan grande que posee ahora Crystal Moon sea el adecuado para poder extraer las agujas y evitar una catástrofe mundial? Eso solo lo sabremos con el pasar del tiempo…

El semental dejo de gritar y finalmente el gran temblor ceso, dejando mostrar a un Crystal Moon completamente diferente, Zecora lo vio y no pudo evitar dejar caer su quijada al verlo y este, con voz grave y seria, dijo lo siguiente.

Crystal Moon: … Zecora, este es el Súper Elemental Fase 3, a todo esto, ¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿acaso es demasiado poder para ti?

Esta vez el semental hablo con un tono engreído pero parece ser que con esta gran fase no puede evitar hablar de otro modo.

Zecora: Crystal Moon: Parece ser que lo has logrado, por lo que veo tú eres un Elemental hecho y derecho, tu poder es tan grande que mis brazos y piernas no pueden evitar temblar pues… ahora eres un ser bastante poderoso, creo que ahora ya nadie puede detenerte.

Crystal Moon: Yo no me confiaría del todo Zecora, recuerda que siempre hay enemigos mucho más fuertes que tú esperando en algún lugar.

Zecora: Si, tienes razón, veo con asombro que el llegar a esta fase también te ha hecho mucho más sabio. Perfecto, creo que ahora nadie puede pararte, aun así mejor regresa a tu forma normal…

Crystal Moon: *Su gran aura de poder desaparece y junto con esta se van su melena y cola alargadas, después de esto se agacha y comienza a respirar de manera agitada* Cielos, a pesar de que es la fase con más poder a la que puedo llegar, hasta ahora esta es demasiado nueva para mí y aun no me he acostumbrado del todo a este poder tan grande, por ende termino demasiado agotado después de utilizarla…

Zecora: Si, lo entiendo, pero hay algo que debes saber… tú no eres un Elemental.

Crystal Moon: ¿Qué?, ¿dices que no soy un elemental? Pero tú viste las formas que adquirí, ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

Zecora: Lo que pasa es que tú no eres un Elemental como tal, podría decirse que más bien eres un hibrido pues velo de este modo, no lograste obtener tu poder por ti mismo, lo obtuviste por medio de las espadas, entonces creo que más bien eres un Elemental Artificial, así es, de algún modo u otro lograste volverte un Elemental por medios externos, pero no te sientas mal, tu gran poder nos será de mucha ayuda y yo creo que lo lograras… así que, buena suerte.

Crystal Moon solo se redujo a sonreír de manera fugaz y después de ciertos eventos irrelevantes había llegado el momento de la despedida entre el unicornio y la cebra.

Zecora: Bueno Crystal Moon, al principio hace mucho tiempo atrás solo habías venido por un arma y cientos de años después te has convertido en un ser muy poderoso, ahora que ya estás preparado creo que es el momento de que vallas firme hacia el horizonte y cumplas tu misión de extraer esas agujas.

Crystal Moon: Gracias Zecora, debo admitir que a pesar de que nos conocimos por poco tiempo me sentiré un poco mal por tenerme que ir, pero supongo que por ahora no tengo otra opción.

Zecora: Bueno, si gustas en algún momento puedes venir por aca a tomar un descanso, que yo de aquí no me muevo… ¿pasaras por aquí, verdad?

Crystal Moon: Te lo prometo Zecora, prometo que pasare de vez en cuando, en fin, supongo que debo irme.

Zecora: Espera un momento Crystal, ¿te iras caminando por todo el continente para extraer las agujas?

Crystal Moon: Claro que no Zecora, veras, al haber adquiridos mis fases elementales también tengo ciertas habilidades nuevas, entre ellas tengo la capacidad de volar utilizando mi energía mágica y ni siquiera tengo que utilizar mi cuerno.

Zecora: Que bien, entonces, aprovechala, no la desperdicies, bueno creo que ya te tienes que ir, hasta luego.

Crystal Moon: Hasta luego Zecora, te vere luego.

El semental solo tiene una alforja donde guarda cosas de valor para si mismo, este se voltea en dirección hacia las grandes montañas que están ubicadas al centro de Equestria y por ahí pasara en línea recta para llegar a la primer aguja, no es que esta este ubicada en el Imperio de Cristal pero por ahí el tomara su rumbo. No pierde mas el tiempo, levita y sale a toda velocidad del Bosque Everfree dejando en completa soledad a Zecora.

Zecora: Espero que lo logres joven Crystal Moon, cuando extraigas todas las agujas algo increíble sucederá y el mal será purgado de toda la tierra, espero que asi sea, tu puedes Crystal Moon, yo creo en ti.

Despues de decir eso Zecora se mete a su casa a seguir con sus labores.

¿Sera en verdad posible que el unicornio logre su objetivo?, ¿Cómo planea encontrar las 7 agujas?, ¿En verdad existe una octava agujas?, esta y mas interrogantes se responderán en los siguientes episodios de My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares.

**Hola lectores, si, disculpen si me tarde, si, en verdad lo lamento, no era esa mi intención pero mis ocupaciones no acaban nunca, no es fácil mantener en pie un Fanfic y desde que comencé este tenia ganas de continuarlo, respecto a MLPX, claro que por su puesto que evidentemente que obviamente estoy continuando el episodio 8 (¿O era el 7?), no me he olvidado de aquellos fans de aquel Fanfic, claro que los recuerdo y los llevo en el Kokoro, en fin señores, espero que les haya gustado, denme Reviews, ya que son galletitas para el alma y me permiten mejorar, ¡denme sus galletas!, ¡tú, si tú, el que lee esto!... ¡dame galletas, engórdame, lector, engórdame más! , en fin, nos vemos en la siguiente entrega de MLPY… adiós pequeños.**


	3. El gran viaje por fin ha comenzado

_My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares_

"_El gran viaje por fin ha comenzado"_

El viento era propicio para el viaje, las condiciones climáticas acompañaban tan buen día, tanto así como para dejar que el día pasase como sin nada, sin embargo este no es el día de descanso de Crystal Moon ni mucho menos le veremos descansar.

La fuerte brisa de aire que el unicornio podía sentir chocar contra su rostro y el resto de su cuerpo era generada por la gran velocidad a la que este volaba, y si, en efecto se puede decir que vuela debido a que este de algún modo se las arregló para levitar e ir a velocidades sobre-equinas, tal vez sea debido al hecho de que fue capaz de acceder a sus formas Súper Elementales después de haber enterrado las espadas que otrora poseía en ambos hombros suyos.

Mientras seguía con su viaje, varios pensamientos pasan por su mente.

-_Cielos, nunca pensé que me vería envuelto en una situación de este tipo, pero me temo que no tengo otra alternativa, todo sea por restaurar la paz a Ecuestria… y al mundo entero.- _Pensó para sí mismo.

El semental detuvo su vuelo en seco, posteriormente su cuerno brillo con una intensidad mayor y después de un haz de luz, frente a sus ojos, tenía un papel enrollado, el cual con sus cascos tomo y desenvolvió, efectivamente este es el mapa de toda Ecuestria.

_-Si continuo en esta misma dirección llegare a las tierras de los dragones… ¡Badlands!- _Siguió pensando para sí mismo. Este empieza a centrar su mirada en el mapa y baja lentamente hasta que sus ojos logran dar con el objetivo: Una aguja, representada como un pequeño punto luminoso en el mapa. –_Perfecto, todo marcha a la perfección, pero aunque así sea, si me veo en la necesidad de luchar contra dragones, pues así será.- _Dijo esto último en sus pensamientos, desapareció el mapa en un haz de luz, y este siguió su camino tal y como al inicio.

Crystal Moon demoro un día entero en cruzar el sendero desde su salida de casa de Zecora hasta este punto donde se encontraba actualmente, y aunque no desease admitirlo, desde arriba el Bosque Everfree y su colindante pueblo Ponyville lucían impresionantes desde esa altura.

Rápidamente el día pasaba y estaba anocheciendo más y más, esto obviamente no fue impedimento para el semental el cual seguía su rumbo sin inmutarse por la caída del sol para dar paso a la luna. Después de unos momentos más había llegado a su destino: Badlands.

_BADLANDS. _

El semental seguía su vuelo rasante, sin embargo en este sitio decidió aterrizar y continuar su camino a pie, ejem, mejor dicho casco.

Sus pasos eran sigilosos y evitaba cualquier rama en el piso, ¿Por qué lo está haciendo?, simple, estas tierras le pertenecen a los dragones en su totalidad, en segundo lugar los dragones son exageradamente territoriales y serán capaces de atacar a cualquiera que ose entrar a sus territorios sin permiso, y en tercera Crystal Moon es un pony, esto quiere decir que si es localizado por un dragón, este tendrá una muerte dolorosa, demasiado, en opinión propia. No está de más decir que los dragones más peligrosos son aquellos llamados bajo el nombre de "Dragones Blancos de Ojos Azules", aquellos tienes una diferencia sumamente notoria con los dragones habituales, un tamaño superior, velocidades muy altas y fuerza extraordinariamente alta.

Crystal Moon continuaba su recorrido y mientras más avanzaba, más y más oscuros empezaban a tornarse sus alrededores, por mera suerte el semental no tuvo que lidiar con ningún dragón, sin embargo, ya para estas alturas no podía ver absolutamente nada, es aquí donde finalmente decidió utilizar su magia para crear un haz de luz que logro iluminar sus alrededores en un rango corto.

El semental pudo notar que ahora se encontraba cruzando por las faldas de varias montañas, así que abandono el suelo para poder levitar de manera suave por los alrededores y escapar de ese sitio por la única salida que hay, la cual está localizada al frente. Si Crystal Moon lograba salir de allí con vida sería una cuestión de verdadera suerte equina, ya que por lo que sus conocimientos al lado de Zecora indican, los dragones tienen oídos muy sensibles y hasta el más suave de los sonidos podría captar su atención.

Crystal Moon levitaba tranquilamente, sin embargo un sonido sordo se escuchó en la punta de una de las montañas y una sombra comenzó a caer en picada justo en dirección hacia donde está el semental, dicho esto el semental dejo de lado su suave aura de levitación para aumentarla y salir pitando de donde estaba.

-¡Maldición!, ¿Cómo se dio cuenta?-

El semental no dijo más y comenzó a volar de manera veloz, parece ser que uno de esos dragones logro interceptarlo y ahora, como cualquier depredador que va por su presa, este dragón va por Crystal Moon.

El semental iba tan rápido como podía, pero la enorme sombra lentamente ganaba más y más velocidad para atrapar a su objetivo. En medio de la persecución tanto Crystal Moon como la bestia, en su veloz vuelo, pasaron sobre un lago de lava enorme que revelo por fin como es el depredador del unicornio: Un enorme dragón de escamas rojas, abdomen color crema, ojos de un penetrante color carmesí, un par de alas muy grandes y con dos protuberancias en forma de púas que sobresalen de su frente dando la apariencia de cuernos.

La persecución seguía su rumbo, con la infortuna de que el dragón ya había llegado a su objetivo, solo sería cuestión de devorarlo de un bocado, por su parte Crystal Moon estaba llegando más y más a su límite, su magia se estaba volviendo progresivamente inestable debido a su uso excesivo, esto continuo así hasta que de la nada su aura mágica se deshizo en un haz de luz y acto seguido, comenzó a caer en picada hacia el lago de lava que se estaba extendiendo demasiado.

No conforme con esto, el dragón comenzó a caer en picada para poder atrapar al semental pues es bien sabido que si este llega a la lava moriría desintegrado debido a las altísimas temperaturas. Todo se veía perdido, tal parece que este es el fin, si Crystal Moon no moría por llegar a la lava, moriría por las enormes garras del dragón dispuesto a hacerlo su festín, la velocidad era tan alta que parecía que en cuestión de segundos todo acabaría, sin embargo a escasos milisegundos de poder tocar siquiera un poco de la lava, Crystal Moon se tele transporto en un haz de luz, esto produjo que el dragón se estrellara directo contra el lago de lava creando una gigantesca ola que empezó a arrasar por todos lados con su ardiente fervor.

Después de que la ola se dispersó otro haz de luz apareció en la salida de Badlands, el cual revela que es nada más y nada menos que Crystal Moon, quien con muchísima suerte tuvo un plan y salió a la perfección.

-Fue solo suerte que mi magia haya reaccionado en esos momentos, de lo contrario me habría convertido en comida de dragón, o me habría unido a la lava, por suerte ya termino.- Pronuncio Crystal Moon dejando salir al final un suspiro de satisfacción, acto seguido continuo con su caminata.

El unicornio continuaba su recorrido con más calma al saber que por fin había salido de Badlands, hecho esto ahora podría ir con más calma hacia Ungula, el cual parece ser su primer objetivo. El semental caminaba tranquilamente, sin embargo un estruendoso rugido se escucha a lo lejos y de ahí, entre las pequeñas montañas, una inconmensurable figura había empezado a brotar, el cual era nada más y nada menos que el dragón de hace unos instantes.

-Ya sabía que no sería tan simple como irme de Badlands sin tener que enfrentar al dragón después de que lo humille, si ese es el caso, no perderé, ¡por mis formas elementales que no!- Dijo con determinación Crystal Moon.

El unicornio desconocía por completo que había sucedido, sin embargo el dragón había empezado a aumentar más y más de tamaño hasta ser tan grande como su propia tierra Badlands, acto seguido el gigantesco animal extiende sus alas por completo revelando que su diámetro es muchísimo más grande de lo que aparentaba, después de esto ruge una vez más y se lanza en picada hacia el semental. Crystal Moon, a escasos centímetros de ser impactado de lleno por el dragón en su caída kamikaze, da un gran salto, el cual para su fortuna lo posiciona sobre la cabeza del dragón, esto instintivamente produjo que el unicornio tomara los cuernos del dragón para evitar caer, pues no está de más decir que el dragón no ceso su vuelo aun cuando no dio a su presa.

Crystal Moon por fin se estabilizo sobre la cabeza del dragón, sin embargo sabía muy bien que no podría quedarse ahí todo el tiempo que quisiera tratando de idear alguna estrategia, pues era bastante obvio que el dragón trataría de hacer algo para bajarlo de ahí, debido a esto, y sin pensarlo dos veces, empezó a arrastrarse por la espalda del dragón hasta bajar a sus alas, acto seguido comenzó a palparlas ¿Por qué hace esto? Porque no desea hacerle daño al dragón, lo único que busca es bajar de ahí sano y salvo, claro está, sin dañar al dragón. Después de palpar y palpar, llega hasta la parte central de sus dos alas y es ahí donde logra encontrar algo de suma importancia para el: un nervio.

-Te tengo.- Fue lo único que dijo.

Alzo su casco, y con un solo golpe que recibiera ese nervio, el dragón quedaría K.O por completo; el plan de Crystal Moon saldría a la perfección de no ser porque el dragón empezó a girar sobre sí mismo mientras empezaba a elevarse más y más, tal parece que pretende marear al unicornio para hacerle caer, sin embargo Crystal Moon no es débil ni mucho menos alguien que sucumbe rápido, es por eso que corre tan rápido como puede y se sostiene del ala izquierda del dragón para evitar caer, desafortunadamente los efectos del mareo se estaban haciendo más y más fuertes en su cabeza, hasta que no lo soporta más, y sus cascos lentamente dejan de ejercer agarre, hasta que estos resbalan del ala y empieza una macabra caída en picada a más de 22000 pies de altura.

Mareado y débil, Crystal Moon tenia por completo las de perder, empezó a observar con sus últimas fuerzas sus alrededores, tenía que idear algo porque si no una tremenda caída de esa altura lo mataría instantáneamente. Para infortunio mayor, el unicornio empezó a tomar velocidades extraordinariamente grandes, estaba a escasos metros de tocar suelo, sin embargo algo repentino sucede…

-¡HA! – Grito un adolorido Crystal Moon.

El dragón, antes de ver caer a su presa en el suelo, le propino un fuerte puñetazo el cual le dio de lleno al unicornio, mandándolo directamente a estrellarse de espaldas contra una montaña no muy lejos de Badlands, el impacto fue tan grande y a la vez tan sordo, que la onda expansiva produjo un gigantesco cráter vertical en la montaña, mas no la destruyo.

Indefenso, adolorido y débil, Crystal Moon yacía aun incrustado dentro del cráter cual joya en anillo, y se podía ver con claridad el gran daño que recibió, su boca, nariz y parte de su frente emanaban sangre, sin dudas ese ataque fue devastador para el semental. ¿Pero eso significaba su fin? Obviamente no, él es Crystal Moon, no permitiría que le derrotasen, ni mucho menos un dragón que en apariencia está jugando con su comida.

Molesto pero sereno el semental sale del cráter con toda normalidad y se apoya sobre sus tobillos mientras observa como el dragón sonreía maliciosamente, como si hubiere disfrutado el haberle hecho daño a Crystal Moon.

-Intente ser pasivo e incluso pretendía dejarte inconsciente para que no siguieras dando más problemas, pero parece ser que me he equivocado pues no veo apoyo de parte tuya, en ese caso creo que no tengo más que acabar contigo de una vez por todas.- Menciono el semental con tono serio.

¿Crystal Moon mataría a ese dragón? Probablemente no, él no es lo suficientemente sádico como para hacer eso pues de cierto modo él sabe que los dragones matan por su supervivencia, pero algo está claro y es que el tomaría acción contra el dragón.

-Muestra una sonrisa arrogante al dragón- Ven aquí dragón estúpido, si deseas comerme entonces ven, estoy débil y sé que el aroma de mi sangre te vuelve loco, entonces si lo que deseas es comerme, con todo gusto dejare que eso pase.- Menciono el unicornio manteniendo su gesto y realizando un gesto indicando al dragón que se acercara a él.

El dragón simplemente no se contiene más y se abalanza a toda velocidad contra el unicornio completamente ofuscado por su deseo de convertir al poni en su comida, por su parte Crystal Moon se mantiene parado sobre sus tobillos (No está de más decir que hablamos de los tobillos ubicados en las patas traseras), sin embargo este los separa y a su vez empieza a juntar los cascos de sus patas delanteras para que en cuestión de segundos una pequeña esfera azul naciese de esta unión.

Así como el dragón se acercaba más y más a su objetivo con velocidad y deseo desmedidos, la esfera azul entre los cascos de Crystal Moon crecía más y más, tanto fue lo que creció que para poder mantenerla el unicornio tuvo que subir sus patas delanteras en posición hacia el cielo mientras la esfera azul que había engendrado crecía más y más, sin embargo esta empieza a reducir su tamaño paulatinamente hasta que esta es capaz de caber en un solo casco de Crystal Moon.

-Muy bien, ahora acércate, ya verás que no dolerá nada.- Menciono en tono serio el unicornio, dejando por completo de lado su sonrisa y volviendo a su faceta habitual.

La bestia, más y más extasiada por el suculento aroma de la sangre aumenta aún más su velocidad, esta abre su boca listo para poder devorar de un solo bocado al poni, sin embargo cuando esta estaba a solo centímetros del semental, este decide galopar para poder impactar al dragón con la pequeña esfera azul con poder compactado… el resultado, fue catastrófico.

_** -BOOOOOOOOM-**_

Una enorme explosión emergió de ese impacto y la cegadora luz que la gran explosión produjo una onda expansiva que había llegado incluso a Canterlot.

En Canterlot podemos apreciar a las princesas en sus momentos de descanso tomando tranquilamente él te, sin embargo todo eso fue interrumpido pues una gran onda expansiva proveniente del norte llego hasta sus aposentos rompiendo varios cristales, tirándolas al piso, destrozando su vajilla y ensuciando a ambas monarcas de té.

Celestia: ¿¡Qué diablos fue eso?!

Luna: Ni idea, pero fue proveniente del norte, ¿crees que Ungula le haya declarado la guerra a Ecuestria?

Celestia: -Se levanta y empieza a limpiarse los restos de té- No lo creo, ambas sabemos que en Ungula deberían ser demasiado estúpidos como para declararle la guerra a la primera potencia mundial, si eso sucediera, ellos perderían apoyo de nuestra parte y no está de más decir que gracias a nosotros, esos inútiles lograron florecer como nación, de lo contrario créeme que esas tierras seguirían siendo nuestras.

Luna: Tal vez, tal vez tienes razón, iré al baño.- Sale rápidamente del pequeño recinto dejando sola a su hermana mayor-

Una vez afuera la joven monarca comienza a hablar consigo misma mientras pone un casco debajo de su barbilla.

Luna: ¿Por qué Celestia se expresaría así de Ungula? Entiendo que ellos gracias a nosotros son ahora un gran continente, pero no pensé que Celestia hablaría así de ellos, ¿estará bien Celestia?, cuando esta estresada no suele hablar de manera coherente, en ese caso espero que se le pase.

La monarca de la luna sigue su recorrido hasta llegar al baño a asear los restos de té.

Volviendo a Badlands, el gran resplandor se había desvanecido por completo y ahora lo único que está ahí, justo donde Crystal Moon impacto su esfera, es una gran montaña de hielo que tiene el tamaño de un gran pino… y a su lado esta Crystal Moon.

-Y la próxima vez que quieras comerme piénsalo dos veces.- Alardeo un poco el semental, el cual trataba de disimular su claro cansancio, dejando sola a la gran montaña, que a contraluz demostró que en su interior está el gran dragón, el cual solo gimió un poco y empezó a mover sus ojos a los lados, tal vez esperando a que alguien viniera en su ayuda.

Para sorpresa de Crystal Moon la poca tarde que aún le quedaba se había terminado en aquella persecución, pues ya era por completo de noche, este volteo la vista para ver si había algún lugar habitable sin embargo el único lugar con iluminación al que podría regresar seria Badlands, pero esa no es opción.

El unicornio, sin más opciones, empezó a concentrar magia en su cuerno y justo frente a él una casa hecha de arena y piedra emergió del suelo.

-Hogar dulce hogar.- Musito antes de poder entrar a este, su temporal hogar.

Tal parece que aquí pasara la noche Crystal Moon, esperamos que tenga dulces sueños.

La mañana ha llegado y los primeros rayos de sol comenzaban a filtrarse por la casa de Crystal Moon, sin embargo no había ni un alma aquí, ¿Por qué?, pues porque a varios metros de distancia se encontraba Crystal Moon, trotando tranquilamente alejándose más y más de Badlands.

-Me parece que estoy a medio desierto…- De su cuerno emerge la clásica aura de magia y frente al unicornio aparece su preciado mapa, decide consultarlo y para su sorpresa puede denotar que se encuentra a solo unos kilómetros de una localidad llamada Oxford, esto le emociono un poco… solo un poco. –perfecto… no es Ungula, pero al menos estaré bien ahí.- fue lo único que menciono antes de seguir con su trote, ¿Por qué esta trotando Crystal Moon cuando bien puede estar volando?, simple, esto se debe a que gasto una buena parte de su energía mágica contra el dragón, lo cual le dejo con poca energía y en esta ocasión no la desperdiciaría volando, debido a esto solo prefirió mantener su trote.

El unicornio mantenía su trote, mirando hacia el horizonte con determinación mientras recitaba alguna especie de cantico con un idioma totalmente desconocido.

-You need a hero, someone to rescue you,

Yeah someone that you can run to,

You need a hero, someone to rescue you

Don't run away, I'm waitin' to love you.

Cualquiera que estuviese frente al semental diría que es una hermosa voz la que un semental tan serio y frio como Crystal Moon puede lograr.

El semental mantiene su trote, sin embargo este cesa su cantico y empieza a mirar a sus alrededores solo para darse cuenta que a lo lejos se ve una pequeña colonia de pilares agrupados, ¿acaso será Oxford?

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan, diría que ese no es Oxford, pero por si las dudas…- El unicornio invoca de nuevo su mapa y decide echar un vistazo solo para poder denotar que se encuentra a solo 2 kilómetros de Oxford, sin embargo…-… ¿Qué hacen esos pilares ahí, y porque no están marcados en el mapa?.

Sin pensarlo 2 veces empieza a trotar en dirección a dichos pilares. Una vez llego a su destino pudo apreciar los pilares de cerca.

Son 10 y estos no parecían pilares cualesquiera, todos median por lo menos 10 metros de alto y de sus puntas brotaba un enérgico chorro de agua, sin embargo aquí hay un detalle interesante, de los 10 pilares 5 estaban ubicados a la altura de los 5 restantes, el chorro de agua que emanaba de los 5 pilares del lado derecho caían exactamente hacia la derecha, esto no fue diferente para los del lado izquierdo, esto aunado a la poca distancia puesta sobre los pilares daba la impresión de que era un camino que se podía seguir, sin embargo, ¿A dónde podría llevar? sino a otra porción más del desierto.

-No perderé nada si lo hago…

Fue lo único que el semental dijo y, como si de algo normal se tratase, cruzo por el camino de los largos pilares, llego al final, y nada paso, mas no quiso decir que eso significaba el fin de esta pequeña travesía, pues a pesar de todo encontró algo: una pequeña placa cuadrada, con un extraño símbolo hecho a relieve sobre esta.

-¿Qué podría significar esto?- recoge la placa, la mira unos instantes, y la guarda en su alforja. –No lo veo como algo importante, pero es de metal, seguramente podre ganar algo de bits si la vendo cuando llegue a Oxford.

Dicho esto, el semental abandona como sin nada la zona de los pilares y prosigue a seguir su sendero, lo que no supo, es que todos los pilares empezaron a emanar una extraña aura de energía azul, es bien sabido que un aura azul representa un poder benéfico, sin embargo ¿será así con estos pilares? No lo sabremos sino hasta después.

Después de unas horas más a paso lento llega a su destino Oxford, sin embargo Crystal Moon noto algo que no cuadra muy bien, pues está en un bosque denso.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que aquí debería estar Oxford… - Invoca de nuevo su mapa y comienza a ojear por los alrededores. -… demonios, ya sé que fallo, estoy en el segundo bosque, eso explica porque tuve que pasar por un lago, en ese caso no tengo opción, tendré que pasar por ese lago de nuevo.

Es así como el semental decide seguir con su camino para poder llegar a Oxford, sin embargo esta vez decidió utilizar su poder de levitación, pues después de tan grande caminata ya tiene la energía totalmente recuperada, por ende no le llevo ni 5 minutos estar a medio camino.

Todo iba bien, el paisaje del desierto por los aires es encantador, no hay problema alguno para Crystal Moon el cual continúa con su viaje.

-Solo en media hora más llegare a Oxford, ya casi no tengo comida, por suerte tengo el dinero suficiente para costearme víveres y rentar una habitación por allí para pasar la noche.

Todo marchaba bien para el unicornio, sin embargo algo detiene de manera abrupta su vuelo, y es que una gran mano con grandes y largas garras lo agarra.

-No puede ser el de nuevo…- Efectivamente, quien lo sostiene es el dragón de la última vez, sin embargo este tiene cambios mucho mayores que la última vez, la musculatura del dragón ha aumentado y se ha vuelto más esbelto, sus otrora cortas piernas se han vuelto delgadas y alargadas, esto hace que de cierto modo parezca un ser antropomórfico, mas no le quita sus grandes fauces y sus grandes manos, por último, su tamaño es todavía mayor al de aquella ocasión.

El gigantesco ser emite un estruendoso gruñido que aturdió a Crystal Moon y lo dejo algo desorientado, el poderoso rival aprovecha esta oportunidad y es cuando lo toma del brazo con sus fauces y lo zarandea cual trapo viejo, obviamente el dolor no se hizo de rogar y Crystal Moon en un acto reflejo comenzó a tratar de zafarse, estaba haciendo un muy buen trabajo conteniendo las ganas de gritar del dolor, sin embargo esto poco le sirvió pues el dragón, con obvios trastornos de sadismo, y aun tomándolo con sus fauces, toma impulso con su cabeza y lo lanza al suelo con todas sus fuerzas, si bien la última vez Crystal Moon había librado una situación similar en aquel charco de lava esta vez no fue así pues el impacto fue aplastante, fue tan fuerte que una gran cortina de arena se levantó, por si fuera poco el dragón no espero en lo más mínimo y comenzó a descender velozmente, una vez que logra llegar al piso apunta con su boca al cráter donde esta Crystal Moon y lanza un poderosísimo infierno de llamas que impacta de lleno dicho cráter, esto levanto por segunda vez una cortina de arena al mismo que una gran humareda se alzó.

El dragón, sin esperar más, comienza a caminar acercándose más y más al gran cráter, sin ningún tipo de contratiempo mete su mano en dicho cráter y de entre los escombros logra sacar a un demacrado y malherido Crystal Moon, el dragón solo ríe de manera sádica y sin más lo lanza a su boca, el gran ser estaba a punto de mascar su futuro alimento, sin embargo…

_**-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-**_

Una gran aura de poder dorada empezó a filtrarse por la boca del dragón y esta de la nada empezó a abrirse, por más que el dragón aplicara fuerza para tratar de cerrarla era inútil, esta se abrió más y más hasta que se vio claramente como Crystal Moon había alcanzado su estado de Súper Elemental. Una vez que logro abrir la boca del dragón por completo, el unicornio salió rápidamente de dicho sitio y a toda velocidad comenzó a golpear velozmente el rostro del dragón, le dio un fuerte codazo en la nariz, lo cual produjo sangrado en dicha parte del dragón, le dio un fuerte rodillazo en la barbilla, lo cual produjo una ruptura e inmediato sangrado labial para el dragón, y por ultimo descendió velozmente al piso, comenzó a correr y se despegó del suelo a velocidades inéditas para terminar estrellando su cabeza en el estómago de su adversario, la fuerza del impacto fue tan grande que levanto momentáneamente al dragón, eventualmente este cayo de rodillas y empezó a escupir sangre por su gran boca; el dragón alzo su cabeza para poder apreciar como su comida había dejado ya ese puesto y de paso, poder apreciar cómo había cambiado.

El dragón no pensó 2 veces y se levantó de nuevo y se puso en posición de pelea, Crystal Moon respondió del mismo modo y se puso en pose de pelea al estilo de las artes marciales, por lo visto una gran pelea está por comenzar, ¿Quién ganara? ¿El gran dragón o el joven unicornio? Todo esto y más lo descubriremos en el siguiente episodio.

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…**


	4. El Nuevo Integrante

_**My Little Pony Y**_

"_**El Nuevo Integrante"**_

Una vez más nos encontramos con nuestro héroe, el cual permanecía en pose de batalla, alerta, y sereno.

El dragón por su parte también estaba en pose de batalla, con un semblante de rabia y molestia, expeliendo pequeñas humaredas por sus fosas nasales ensangrentadas, señal de que esta situación ya lo tenía harto, sin embargo este no dio ninguna clase de oportunidad a recuperar las energías perdidas y se lanzó cual bólido contra su equino oponente sumido en un figurativo mar de llamas expelidas de su cuerpo.

Crystal Moon sabía que su oponente comenzaría la batalla de ese modo, así que en vez de moverse para esquivar el ataque, este solo cerro sus ojos. El unicornio no es un tonto, él sabe que cuando la vista se pierde, el sentido auditivo aumenta considerablemente, por ende no le fue difícil esquivar con mucha facilidad el golpe que su oponente le iba a propinar debido a que escucho con claridad la distorsión del aire a solo centímetros de él.

El unicornio salta velozmente y abre los ojos mientras esta en el aire –Te recomendare algo amigo, jamás ataques a tu oponente de manera tan directa, o…- Junta sus dos cascos y los apunta hacia el dragón en medio del aire mientras una esfera luminosa se forma en estos. -… ¡Te pasara esto! ¡HAAAAA!- La esfera entre sus cascos adquiere un brillo aún más intenso y sale disparada de estos hacia su oponente, quien solo miraba este espectáculo con un semblante de impresión.

No paso ni un solo segundo cuando esta esfera golpeo de lleno en el rostro a su oponente y acto seguido, una gran explosión surgió como consecuencia de este suceso; Crystal Moon aprecio todo eso sin inmutarse, y sin dejar de lado su forma Súper Elemental descendió lentamente al suelo y retorno a su pose de pelea, todo con justa razón.

De la gran humareda levantada, y a una velocidad de vértigo, un poderoso rayo rojo como el fuego impacto al semental de lleno, este solo tuvo el tiempo suficiente para poder cruzar sus brazos para, en un intento por salvar su pellejo, no ser destrozado por la abrasadora fuerza del susodicho rayo expelido por su rival draconiano.

_**-Booom-**_

Un dantesco infierno de fuego y magma incandescente se expandió alrededor de todo el sitio y todo se quedó en una relativa tranquilidad que se vio alborotada segundos después ya que se aprecia rápidamente que el dragón, con su rostro claramente lacerado y ensangrentado por la esfera de energía, salió disparado de su sitio listo para propinar un poderoso puñetazo que si dio… más este fue frenado por un casco de poni, el cual se asomaba por la humareda, que también se había dispuesto a dar un poderoso golpe con este, y el dueño de este casco no era otro sino Crystal Moon el cual, aun con sus antebrazos sangrantes, no perdió noción de lo que sucedía a su alrededor y pudo reaccionar a tiempo para prever la peligrosa aproximación de su rival, por ende pudo responderle también con un golpe dado con mucha precisión, el cual detuvo al de su oponente.

Crystal Moon mantenía su semblante serio y miraba fijamente a los ojos de su rival aun con su casco derecho, haciendo fuerza para parar el puñetazo de su rival, el cual a pesar de lo sucedido no se detuvo, el dragón por su parte también mantenía un semblante serio y miraba fijamente a los ojos del semental aun con su brazo derecho unido al casco de su rival, haciendo fuerza, tratando de parar el golpe que el unicornio claramente desea darle, instantáneamente todo cambia y ambos poseen una de sus piernas cerca de la cabeza de su rival, tratando de golpearla, pero siendo detenidos por la pierna del otro, instantáneamente conectan otro golpe que frenaron, y luego otro, y otro, y así sucesivamente hasta que empezaron a conectarse poderosos golpes a una velocidad que no es apreciable a simple vista. Patadas, ganchos, puñetazos, rodillazos, cabezazos, en esta pelea estaba permitido todo y ellos estaban dando todo de sí mismos, tanto dando como recibiendo y esquivando golpes respectivamente.

La batalla era intensa y a lo lejos, algunos cuantos dragones, los cuales se aprecia claramente que no son del mismo nivel que el del dragón que está batallando contra el equino, estaban empezando a juntarse para poder admirar la batalla de lejos, y no solo eran dragones de bajo poder, sino que también estaban allí dragones bebes, dragones adultos, dragones robustos, dragones obesos, todo dragón perteneciente a Badlands estaba empezando a formar parte de aquellos que admiraban el rumbo que la intensa batalla estaba tomando, todo esto producido por el ruido tan energético producto de la susodicha pelea en cuestión.

Todo seguía igual y ya habían pasado a lo menos 5 minutos y los oponentes estaban conectando golpes como locos, todo esto aunado al hecho de que ambos estaban expeliendo su poder físicamente como un aura que rodeaba su cuerpo. Los dragones que solo miraban la pelea de lejos, por su parte, podían ver impactados que el suelo debajo de los peleadores estaba empezando a agrietarse y consecuentemente a desprenderse peñasco por peñasco, rompiéndose más y más, todo esto producto de la intensa pelea dada tanto por el dragón como por el unicornio. Incluso bajo estas condiciones los mirones no dejaban de admirar la pelea, la cual deja ver que finalmente ceso y lejos el uno del otro, tanto el dragón como Crystal Moon, estaban en el aire, suspirando de agotamiento y con heridas, raspones y manchas de sangre emergiendo de su cuerpo; el dragón sangraba de su nariz, boca, y tenía un poco de sangre en algunas partes de su abdomen, así como bastantes raspones en diversas partes de su cuerpo; Crystal Moon por su parte tenia sangre expulsada de su boca, de su ojo derecho, de su frente, de ambos brazos y del pecho, así como un sinfín de raspones a lo largo de su cuerpo, lamentablemente era fácil dar con que a pesar de los esfuerzos dados, Crystal Moon no estaba ganando la pelea ya que él es quien más heridas poseía a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, así como los raspones dados por las filosas garras de su rival draconiano, sin embargo y para fortuna, la situación no era diferente para el dragón, ya que a pesar de todo se las vio negras con los cascos de Crystal Moon, que aun careciendo de dedos, le propino contundentes golpes a su rival, golpes que de verdad habían dolido y que su cuerpo resentía con moretones visibles y que se encontraban al rojo vivo, todo esto en conjunto produjo el cese momentáneo de la pelea.

-(Jadeo) Puedo apreciar con satisfacción que… (Jadeo)… eres un poderoso rival y que tanto tus golpes como rasguños… (Jadeo)… son algo de cuidado, pero también puedo apreciar que… (Jadeo)… a pesar de todo, mis golpes… te han dejado agotado… y adolorido…- Menciono Crystal Moon con voz entre cortada, haciendo gala de cierto aire de alegría y tranquilidad.-… pero esto no se puede quedar a medias… - Con pesadumbre y cierta dificultad comenzó a alzar sus brazos y finalmente junto sus cascos.-… aquí uno de los dos caerá, y… vas a ser tu… ¡HAAAAA!-

Inmediatamente de sus cascos emergió una esfera luminosa que salió disparada velozmente hacia su rival, y solo a escasos centímetros, el dragón desapareció de la vista de Crystal Moon, evitando por completo aquella esfera que pudo haberle derrotado de una vez por todas.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Cómo rayos se tele transporto? Se supone que un dragón no puede hacer eso a no ser que…- Su semblante serio lentamente cambia a uno de admiración.-… a no ser que este sea un dragón mágico…- Este repone de nuevo su semblante serio.- … ¡tsk! Diablos, no siento su poder, ¿en dónde estará?

El semental, aun suspendido en el aire, sigue volteando en todas direcciones tratando de ver si puede localizar a su rival, sin embargo y para sorpresa del equino, su rival aparece justo detrás de él, espalda con espalda, la espalda ancha y musculosa de Crystal Moon junto con la musculosa pero adherida con 2 púas espalda del dragón.

-No puede ser…- Menciono anonadado el equino con justa razón.

El dragón, quien estaba detrás de Crystal Moon, dándole la espalda, da un fuerte rugido y las dos púas que estaban situadas en su espalda se estiran enterrándose y atravesando por completo ambos hombros del semental, y como si esto no hubiera sido suficiente, el dragón da un rugido aún más fuerte y todo su cuerpo expele una gran ola de truenos que se dirigen a las púas de su espalda, dirigiéndose a Crystal Moon, sometiéndole a una descarga eléctrica muy poderosa.

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fue lo único que pudo decir el semental a la hora de recibir semejante castigo por parte de su adversario.

Aunque no es como para decir que el dragón sonreía sádicamente mientras veía como su adversario sufría, pues el por su parte denotaba un gran gesto de agotamiento, y aunado a eso también denotaba que su cuerpo había cambiado una tercera ocasión, pues su cabeza había perdido aquel gran tamaño y en su lugar estaba una cabeza de tamaño similar al de Crystal Moon, y así como le sucedió a su cabeza, sus manos y todo su cuerpo en si habían perdido gran parte de su forma draconiana para dar paso a una forma (draconiana) bastante antropomorfa y apenas más alta que Crystal Moon, viendo este proceso, puede decirse que el dragón sacrificaba tamaño en pro de aumentar su velocidad, su poder y otras cosas más… o al menos eso parece.

El dragón aún mantenía su pose, electrocutando al semental y ya habían pasado a lo much minutos, sin embargo, este detiene su castigo y de un momento a otro retorna sus púas a su tamaño original, sacándolas de los hombros del semental, y a una velocidad increíble, este dio una media vuelta dirigiendo su pata contra el adversario equino, mandándolo a estrellarse secamente contra el piso, el impacto fue realmente fuerte pues se levantó una gran cortina de humo y aunado a eso un gran cráter estaba allí formado recientemente por la fuerza del choque.

El dragón se veía claramente agotado, pero aun así se volvió a tele transportar cerca de donde se hallaba Crystal Moon, maltrecho y adolorido Crystal Moon; el dragón camino tranquilamente hacia su adversario, quien se lucia completamente KO, se acercaba más y más caminando con una envidiable calma y serenidad.

Llego el momento donde finalmente Crystal Moon estaba a total disposición del dragón, y este, sin pensarlo, tomo al unicornio del cuello y lo alzo de manera brusca, produciendo que el unicornio se quejara de manera ahogada y ciertamente forzada debido al dolor producido. El dragón, quien observaba a Crystal Moon con un semblante de seriedad, pudo notar como la melena de Crystal Moon perdió su tono dorado y puntiagudo para dar paso a una melena de un fuerte color oscuro y totalmente caída y desaliñada.

El unicornio jadeaba pesadamente, sangraba y no dejaba de hacerlo, era un manojo de sangre por completo, todo indicaba con claridad que estaba derrotado, es el fin.

El dragón solo mostro una sonrisa triunfal, acto seguido, alzo su otro brazo en dirección al rostro del semental y de su mano empezó a emerger una esfera luminosa de color rojo, la cual iría directo al rostro del unicornio, poniendo fin a su vida de una vez por todas, sin embargo, un suceso inesperado ocurrió, y la sonrisa triunfal del dragón desapareció lentamente, dando paso a un gesto de admiración total; consecuentemente, este empezó a bajar la vista hacia sus piernas y pudo apreciar que de estas fluía el rojo néctar de su vida, retorno la vista hacia su oponente, quien le replico con una sonrisa egocéntrica, y el dragón, cegado por la rabia, le dio un puñetazo directo al rostro, mandándolo a volar algunos metros lejos de si, ¿la razón? Simple, Crystal Moon con la poca fuerza que le sobro lanzo un rayo a cada una de las piernas de su rival, dejándolas inutilizables, por ende se puede deducir fácilmente que el dragón cayo arrodillado al piso, incapaz de utilizar sus piernas.

-Je… je, je… (Jadeo)… ¿Qué… que te sucede?... (Jadeo)… pensé que… ibas a matarme… (Jadeo)…- Menciono de manera forzada el semental, aun sin quitar la sonrisa egocéntrica.

El tono en que Crystal Moon le hablo al dragón tuvo tanto desdén y desprecio que este estaba empezando a cegarse por la ira; el dragón no es un bruto, él pudo entender a la perfección todo lo que el unicornio le decía, lo entendió todo y con suma sencillez, de ahí que empezara a cegarse más y más por la ira y el rencor.

-Je, je, je, pobre inepto, ¿pensaste que me ibas a derrotar con esos ataques? Por favor.- Menciono con suma facilidad el unicornio, el cual comenzó a incorporarse con cierta facilidad a pesar de sus notorias heridas esparcidas en todo el cuerpo.-Tengo muchas sorpresas escondidas para ti, y aunque no puedo utilizar mis brazos por tu culpa, créeme que no estoy vencido.- Rápidamente retorno a su forma súper elemental y volvió a su pose de batalla, a excepción de los brazos, los cuales tenia guindando cual trapo viejo.

El dragón rugió suavemente, y para sorpresa de Crystal Moon, este empezó también a incorporarse, a diferencia del unicornio, a este le estaba costando más incorporarse debido a que sus piernas prácticamente estaban muertas y no reaccionaban casi para nada ya que Crystal Moon hirió ciertos nervios que les permiten mantenerse en su posición; aun así, y para sorpresa del unicornio, este estaba re-incorporándose, pasados algunos minutos el dragón también volvió a su pose de batalla, la cual prácticamente era la de un practicante de artes marciales, cosa que también impresiono mucho a Crystal Moon e hizo que abandonara su sonrisa para dar paso a su habitual semblante de seriedad.

Ambos se encontraban en pose de pelea, por su parte, los mirones veían fuera de sí mismos el rumbo que la pelea estaba tomando, un unicornio que estaba medio muerto se levanta casi como sin nada después de recibir un choque eléctrico y punzadas que dejaron inútiles a sus brazos, y un dragón que estaba a punto de dar el golpe de gracia a su oponente ahora esta con las piernas prácticamente inutilizables y se encuentra en pose de pelea junto con su adversario, a punto de batirse en duelo una vez más.

El dragón y Crystal Moon se miraron fijamente unos segundos, y quien inicio todo fue el dragón, quien movió su mano, avisando al unicornio que fuera hacia él, Crystal Moon por su lado no se negaría nunca a un llamado de ese tipo, así que sin pensarlo se lanzó hacia su oponente, sin embargo, no se puso a volar en dirección a este, tan solo se puso a correr hacia este, cosa incomoda tomando en cuenta que, debido a que sus brazos ahora le son inútiles, se ve en la necesidad de correr parado, cosa que le producía un ligero dolor de espalda.

-¡Allá vamos!- Menciono enérgicamente el semental.

Corrió hasta acercarse a su oponente, acto seguido se tele transporto justamente detrás de este y le propicio una fuerte patada en la espalda, el dragón solo gruñido en señal de dolor, pero se repuso velozmente y en un acto reflejo se volteó y le propicio de algún modo u otro un fuerte puñetazo en la mejilla a Crystal Moon, lo cual produjo un inmediato sangrado que empezó a notarse por su boca, la cual empezaba a expeler el susodicho líquido, esto desoriento fugazmente al unicornio y el dragón aprovecho eso para tratar de darle un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, pero Crystal Moon logro interceptar el golpe con una de sus rodillas, posteriormente a eso dio un salto y velozmente utilizo su pierna libre para asestarle una poderosa patada en la cabeza, cosa que resulto a la perfección ya que cuando el dragón se recuperó, cosa que le llevo unos cuantos segundos, se podía apreciar claramente que la sangre estaba brotando de uno de sus ojos, en su nariz y hasta cierto punto en su oído, sin duda alguna ese golpe asestado fue eficaz sobre el dragón, aun así el dragón gruño y dio un gran salto alejándose del unicornio, como si necesitase reponerse por completo, Crystal Moon sabía que esa oportunidad debía ser aprovechada así que no lo dudo y se lanzó a correr tan rápido como podía en dirección a su rival, este por su lado veía todo borroso y se sentía desorientado, a pesar de eso pudo sentir como Crystal Moon se estaba acercando demasiado a él, así que en un acto desesperado, el dragón, como pudo, lanzo un delgado pero potente rayo que impacto de lleno a la pierna izquierda del unicornio, lo cual lo desestabilizo e hizo que cayera y empezara a rodar sobre sí mismo, el dragón en medio de su desorientación sabía que tenía que usar eso a su favor, así que sin más preámbulos apunto una vez más para tratar de acabar con la vida de su oponente, sin embargo Crystal Moon se adelantó a sus movimientos y se repuso rápidamente de sus giros, dio un salto y el dragón, sin saber cómo, recibió una poderosa patada en su hombro izquierdo, el golpe recibido fue tan fuerte que se escuchó como el hombro (y probablemente el omoplato) del dragón crujió en señal de que ahora se encontraba roto, este solo dio un fuerte gruñido, pero ignorando por completo el dolor latente tanto de sus piernas como de su brazo izquierdo, tomo con fuerza al unicornio, el cual se encontraba parado cerca de este, tratando de reponerse, y sin pensarlo más lo acerco a él, propiciándole un fuerte cabezazo en la frente; el efecto fue el esperado: Crystal Moon se sentía tan desorientado –o más- que su temible rival, el dragón aprovecho eso y comenzó a golpearlo con la fuerza que aún le sobraba en los brazos, puñetazos, ganchos, todo lo que pudiera usar de manera ofensiva con sus brazos lo aplico sobre Crystal Moon y esto estaba mermando más y más a su equino oponente, sin embargo la situación no era mejor para el dragón puesto que el dolor en sus piernas y brazo era atosigante y aunque trataba de concentrarse en su objetivo de golpear incesantemente al unicornio, llego un momento en el cual el dragón no aguanto más el punzante dolor de sus piernas (aún más fuerte que el de su brazo), por lo cual se vio forzado a detenerse.

Sin lugar a dudas el unicornio no la estaba pasando bien, la vista de su ojo derecho estaba seriamente mermada y la de su ojo izquierdo solo era un manojo que representaba imágenes borrosas sin forma alguna, su sentido de la orientación estaba reducido a migajas y su oído derecho no mostraba ninguna señal de servir adecuadamente, sin embargo y como pudo, al ver a su oponente ahí parado, no dio tiempo a pensamientos o ideas y como pudo empleo sus piernas para dar patadas poderosas a su rival, no sin antes dar un fuerte grito.

-¡AAAAAAH!

Fue lo único que dijo y frente a su rival y a los mirones este alcanzo su forma Súper Elemental Fase 2, pero esto solo mejoro las habilidades de nuestro equino protagonista, mas no sano sus heridas, y ahora era capaz de utilizar sus brazos pero de un modo muy limitado pues el dolor no desapareció en lo más mínimo, sin embargo Crystal Moon dio poca importancia a esto, dio un salto y con este se impulsó a su rival propinándole un fuerte puñetazo (Si es que así se le puede llamar) al dragón, pero no, el unicornio no paro allí, sino que prosiguió y empezó a darle constantes patadas en los costados a su rival, esto por su puesto debilito demasiado al dragón, por suerte para él, pudo frenar con su antebrazo una más de las patadas del equino, y jalo la pata de este para poder propinarle un buen puñetazo, sin embargo el unicornio reacciono rápidamente y expulso de uno de sus cascos un rayo que salió disparado hacia el brazo derecho de su rival, lo cual hizo que por el dolor soltara inmediatamente al semental, eso le dio una pequeña fracción de tiempo a Crystal Moon para poder reponerse del dolor de sus brazos y pierna izquierda, las cuales cada vez, más y más, punzaban y dolían.

Crystal Moon sabía que tenía que terminar esto de una vez por todas, ya que si la batalla se alargaba más de la cuenta, esto podría resultar en una muerte fatídica para él y su rival, así es, el unicornio sabía que aunque hubiera un ganador, para ese entonces, este terminaría muriendo por el desangramiento y las heridas a lo largo de todo su cuerpo, claro, tomando en cuenta el sobre-agotamiento al que se expuso a lo largo de la pelea, así pues, nuestro protagonista sabía que tenía que moverse rápido, o sería demasiado tarde.

Lamentablemente, era tarde, cuando empezó a sentir la sensación del dolor en su pierna derecha, Crystal Moon ya estaba tirado en el suelo en conjunto con su rival draconiano, la razón de todo esto fue simple: El dragón, sin importar el tremendo dolor que tenía que soportar con sus piernas casi inutilizables y adoloridas, le propino una fuerte, demasiado fuerte patada en la pierna derecha a Crystal Moon, y claramente se pudo oír el crujir de la tibia y/o peroné de la pierna del equino.

Puede sonar repentino, pero tal como se lee, la batalla había cesado, el dragón era incapaz de moverse puesto que sus brazos y piernas ya no reaccionaban, por su parte, Crystal Moon tampoco era capaz de levantarse ya que sus brazos y piernas estaban inutilizables para esas alturas.

-_Demonios, ¡demonios! Tengo que levantarme ahora mismo o ese desgraciado lo hará y acabara conmigo._\- Pensó el semental.

Crystal Moon empezó a tratar de moverse, sin embargo era inútil, por más que lo intentase, sus brazos o piernas no daban señal alguna, el dragón también estaba en las mismas, por más que trataba de ejecutar algún movimiento, ninguna parte de su cuerpo reaccionaba, y aunque así fuere, ambos siguieron tratando de moverse, en un intento desesperado por levantarse, y así pasaron los minutos, pero ninguno obtuvo la capacidad de volver a moverse y en su lugar perdieron todas las energías que aún les quedaban, dando como resultado a que los dos se quedaran ahí, cerca el uno del otro, inconscientes, agotados, desangrados, malheridos y posiblemente a punto de morir los 2.

El grupo de dragones que observaban el espectáculo a lo lejos se quedó perplejo al ver semejante escena pues no habían contemplado que ambos caerían derrotados, y no es para decir que podrían brindarle ayuda médica a ambos combatientes, pues ninguno lucia vivo y según las leyes draconianas, si un dragón pierde una pelea en su territorio, este sería exiliado lejos de ahí, quedando a su suerte, así pues, para diversión de algunos y para pesar de otros, no tuvieron más remedio que dejar a ambos combatientes ahí varados, a su suerte, inconscientes.

Aun a pesar de todo, el unicornio aún mantenía uno de sus ojos entreabiertos, pero no servía de nada puesto que su vista estaba casi destruida por completo producto de la gran batalla, sin embargo este pudo notar con el poco sentido cutáneo que le sobraba que había empezado a caer una brisa y posteriormente se transformó en una lluvia, ¿era el fin?, ¿a tan poco tiempo de su viaje este ya era el fin?, tal vez si, tal vez no.

Pudo apreciar unas sombras que se estaban acercando al dragón y a él.

Hablaban, pero decían cosas que para el eran casi inentendibles.

¿? (1): … … … … lucen… … … esperanza

¿? (2): No… sea… … … correcto… pues esta… … … zona… … dragones

¿? (1): Eso… … … … importante… … … aún están… … … deber es… … … mantener… … … vida… … ¿entendido?

¿? (2): Ok… … … … entendido.

Después de eso el equino perdió todo sentido y quedo sumido en una profunda inconsciencia pues sus fuerzas se habían agotado por completo.

_**Algún tiempo pasó…**_

Todo era oscuridad, pero finalmente ambos oídos permitían el paso del sonido, por ende era fácil, hasta cierto punto, escuchar lo que sucedía a los alrededores.

Se oía el sonido de una puerta abrirse, y pisadas suaves se acercaban de tanto en tanto y posteriormente una plática entre dos individuos comenzó, las voces no eran de alguien que ya hubieran conocido antes, pero entendió claramente lo que estos decían a lo largo de su charla.

¿?: Sus signos vitales han vuelto a la normalidad, su corazón late a un ritmo constante lo cual es bueno, su respiración es buena y no hay dificultades, está moviendo los brazos tratando de saber en dónde está…

¿? 2: Mueve sus brazos, eso solo puede decir que ya despertó, sin embargo, solo ha pasado una semana con los vendajes en los ojos, quitárselos ahora podría ser algo malo o peligroso para el unicornio.

¿?: No tenemos otra alternativa, hay que probar; junto a mí, tú fuiste también un testigo de cómo en tan poco tiempo pudo sanar todas sus heridas, lo cual quiere decir que si fue capaz de regenerar tejidos duros y blandos en cuestión de días, ¿acaso crees que no fue capaz de regenerar tejido acuoso de los ojos a una velocidad aun mayor? Lo siento, pero no hay alternativa, procederé a quitar los vendajes, por favor pásame las tijeras.

¿? 2: (Suspira con pesadumbre) E-está bien señor.

¿?: Descuida amigo, esto no dolerá nada, tú tranquilízate y en un momento esto acabara.

_**Chk Chk Chk Chk**_

¿?: Listo amigo, ahora procederé a quitar con cuidado las vendas, despreocúpate que esto no durara nada.

_**Algunos minutos pasaron…**_

¿?: Perfecto, me alegra saber que cooperaste para hacer esto más fácil, y ahora que ya no tienes las vendas encima, te pido por favor que abras los ojos, Crystal Moon.

La oscuridad tan profunda se había ido, en su lugar había cierta claridad, y así como la voz se lo pidió, Crystal Moon abrió sus ojos lentamente; lo primero que pudo apreciar eran sombras borrosas y manchas de colores, pero lentamente todo empezó a acomodarse, todo empezó a tomar forma, los colores regresaban a su posición, las sombras estaban en donde debían ir, la vista ya no se sentía pesada y la claridad era normal, después de unos segundos más el equino finalmente podía apreciar que veía con total claridad a todo y a todos, en especial a aquellos quienes le atendieron: por un lado está un semental unicornio de crin castaña, cuerpo grisáceo, ojos color miel y una Cutie Mark representada por 3 vendas, por otro lado estaba una yegua de tierra de crin color naranja, cuerpo color amarillo, ojos color ámbar y una Cutie Mark representada por un pequeño pony vendado; al parecer estos fueron sus salvadores.

Semental: Wow, mira eso Assistant Heart, tal como lo dije sus ojos están como nuevos.

Yegua: Lo sé, lo se Faithful Healer, pero de verdad me tenía asustada el saber que si le quitabas las vendas sus ojos serian una masa amorfa, ¿sabes? Creo que después de todo, ese resto del cometa Secretariat si es milagroso.

Al parecer el semental se llama Faithful Healer y la yegua se llama Assistant Heart, nombres bastante acordes a sus Cutie Marks.

Faithful Healer: Siempre supe que ese resto de Secretariat que encontramos nos seria de ayuda, después de todo siempre te dije que cuando el cometa Secretariat pasa cerca del planeta, la magia de cualquier tipo aumenta demasiado respecto a su nivel natural, dependiendo del pony, siempre ocurre un desbalanceo mágico que se siente en toda Ecuestria y aunque este es solo un resto, puedo admitir que nos confiere habilidades especiales al momento de usar nuestra magia curativa.

Assistant Heart: Puedo ver que tienes toda la razón cariño, sin embargo, sigo pensando, ¿Cómo es que se pudo desprender un pedazo del cometa Secretariat y llegar a la tierra si se supone que para estas alturas ya tendría que estar completamente desintegrado? Después de todo, un cometa es hielo prácticamente, a la velocidad con que se acercaba ese pedazo más y más a la tierra, se tuvo que haber desintegrado, y…

Faithful Healer: … y sin embargo no paso amor, ya dejémoslo así, no se destruyó, lo tenemos con nosotros y podemos usarlo para seguir con nuestras investigaciones y curar a ponis malheridos como este, y su amigo dragón.

Crystal Moon se lucia impasible acerca del comportamiento de aquellos ponys, pero por dentro se encontraba bastante anonadado, ¿el dragón?, ¿el dragón aún sigue con vida?, ¿es posible que después de todo lo que sucedió entre él y el semental aun siga con vida? Eso ahora lo veremos.

Los ponis seguían con su charla científica, sin embargo al observar que Crystal Moon los miraba con cierto aire de rareza, estos decidieron presentarse.

Faithful Healer: (Se aclara la garganta) Eh, ¡hola amigo pony! Veo que finalmente haz despertado y te encuentras genial pese a estar dormido solo 3 semanas…

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡3 semanas?!- Dijo con cierta impresión el unicornio.

Faithful Healer: Así parece mi amigo pony, cosa muy inusual dado que tus heridas te tenían al borde de la muerte desde el primer día en que te trajimos a este lugar, y no es para decir algo diferente acerca de tu amigo dragón, él también estaba al borde de la muerte pero por suerte para el solo demoro 2 semanas en recuperarse totalmente, ya sabes, los dragones y su sistema de recuperación súper veloz, je, je, je, eh, ¿en que estaba?, ah sí, como te decía, desde el primer día en que estuviste aquí te encontrabas al borde de la muerte, te operamos tan rápido como pudimos y todo salió a la perfección, y por suerte lo mismo también ocurrió para el dragón, lo operamos rápidamente y reacciono favorablemente a la operación, su cuerpo se recuperó a una velocidad increíble, y por alguna razón tu cuerpo también posee esa capacidad y debido a ello demoraste muy poco tiempo en volver a estar en una sola pieza.

-Así que, el dragón sobrevivió a pesar de todo, interesante.- Menciono con cierto aire de alegría el semental.-Díganme señores, ¿en dónde está el dragón?

Assistant Heart: Oh, él está en el campo cercado, se supone que se encuentra en terapia intensiva aun, pero él prefirió salir ya que es muy insistente en que debe ponerse al día con lo que ha sucedido a su alrededor en estas 2 semanas, bueno, si me lo preguntas dudo mucho que suceda algo tan importante en tan solo 2 semanas.

-Ya entiendo.-Pronuncio con tranquilidad el unicornio.-Díganme señores, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? Es superfluo que me presente ya que saben que mi nombre es Crystal Moon.-Sentencio con delicadeza.

Faithful Healer: Oh, discúlpanos, nos presentó, esa yegua que vez ahí es mi amada esposa y se llama Assistant Heart… -Al observar a la yegua, esta saluda a Crystal Moon de lejos con una sonrisa.-… sin duda alguna es la mejor mujer del mundo, en cuanto a mí, soy Faithful Healer, esposo de Assistant Heart, y es un gusto de parte de nosotros conocerte.-Finalizo con una sonrisa el semental.

-No, no señores, el gusto es mío y estoy en deuda con ustedes por haberme salvado…- Menciono con respetuoso tono el unicornio agachando su cabeza en señal de agradecimiento.- … y si necesitan algo solo pídanlo, hare lo que este a mi alcance por conseguirlo… - Con calma, el semental regresa su cabeza a la posición normal, cambiando su semblante calmado por su habitual gesto de seriedad.- … pero por ahora no es el momento, ya que ahora estoy en una carrera contra el tiempo; Ecuestria, no, ¡todo el mundo corre peligro!- Declaro con voz áspera el unicornio.

Faithful Healer: ¿Por qué dices eso? Todo luce con normalidad si me lo preguntas.-Replico manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Es difícil de explicar, pero les daré la versión corta; un inusual enemigo de poder desconocido pretende hacer algo terrible con 7 artefactos esparcidos alrededor de Ecuestria y mi deber es impedir que eso suceda tomando esos artefactos con mis propios cascos, se dice que quien los posea, adquirirá poderes increíbles y sé que si me hago con ese poder seré capaz de detener a ese maldito.- Conto con cierto ahínco el unicornio.- Por eso no puedo quedarme más tiempo aquí, debo salir de aquí ahora mismo y apresurarme… antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Assistant Heart y Faithful Healer escucharon atentamente al unicornio y en vez de mirarlo con algún gesto que señale desaprobación, lo miraron con una gesto de comprensión absoluta, como si de algún modo u otro pudieran entender la preocupación que Crystal Moon posee.

Assistant Heart: Entendemos de lo que hablas amigo mío, ¿sabes? Si se trata de impedir que la tierra sea destruida, aquí estamos para ayudarte mi esposo y yo.- Señalo con un gesto amable la yegua, cosa que produjo una sonrisa ligera por parte de Crystal Moon, pues saber que está siendo apoyado en esta búsqueda le reconforto bastante.

Faithful Healer: Mi esposa tiene razón amigo, cuentas con nosotros para lo que sea, y estoy seguro de que poseemos algo que a ti te será de ayuda, cariño, por favor tráelo.- Pidió enérgicamente y con una sonrisa el unicornio a su esposa.

Assistant Heart: A eso voy cariño.- Replico la yegua de manera alegre saliendo de la habitación, la cual parece ser una habitación de hospital.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y al poco tiempo la yegua volvió con un pedazo de lo que parece ser una piedra en su boca y detrás de esta le sigue el dragón con quien Crystal Moon se batió en la pelea que quedó inconclusa.

Assistant Heart se acerca a Crystal Moon y pone la piedra sobre su pecho (Hay que tomar en cuenta que el semental aún sigue recostado) y regresa hacia donde están el dragón y su esposo.

Faithful Healer: Crystal Moon, úsala, cuentas con nuestro apoyo y sabemos que la necesitaras tanto como tu amigo dragón para poder cumplir tu misión con más facilidad.- Sentencio con alegre voz el unicornio.

-Pero ese dragón no es mi amigo, al contrario es mi enemigo, me batí en pelea con él y nadie gano.- Contesto de un modo claramente serio el unicornio.

Dragón: ¿Entonces no soy tu amigo?- Pregunto el draconiano con una voz que reflejaba tristeza.

-El querer comerme no te hace mi amigo, además, ¿Por qué te pones triste? Supuse que te pondrías en guardia para terminar nuestra pelea.-

Dragón: ¿Batirnos en pelea? ¿Querer comerte? ¿Cuándo hice eso?- Pregunto claramente confundido el dragón.-

Este iba a hablar, sin embargo fue detenido por Faithful Healer y Assistant Heart fue quien tomó la palabra.

Assistant Heart: Eh, mira Crystal Moon, el dragón, eh, perdió toda la memoria respecto a su pelea contigo, no es que mi esposo y yo sepamos que se pelearon pues para nosotros también eso es nuevo, pero nuestro amigo dragón perdió toda la memoria respecto a eso, tan solo míralo, luce confuso y desorientado a pesar de todo…- Señalo la yegua al dragón, y tanto Crystal Moon como Assistant Heart al verlo pudieron percatarse de que el dragón no dejaba de mirar su cuerpo, como si este no fuera su cuerpo, y es cierto, pues el dragón no volvió a ser el gran dragón que conoció a Crystal Moon, en su lugar, conserva el mismo cuerpo de lo que parece ser su "Tercera" fase (Citando que a lo largo de la batalla este alcanzo su tercera fase).- ¿lo ves? Sin duda alguna esta confuso, y no sabía la razón de porque estaba aquí hasta que le dijiste que todo fue producto de una batalla entre ustedes dos, por eso Crystal Moon, aunque él no sea tu amigo, te pido que lo trates como tal, sé que él podría serte también de gran ayuda.- Le guiño el ojo a Crystal Moon mientras le golpeaba suavemente con su codo.-…así pues, ¿Qué dices? ¿Permitirás que nuestro amigo dragón pelee junto a ti en vez de contigo?

Crystal Moon observo al dragón después de escuchar a Assistant Heart, tal vez la yegua tenía razón, el dragón lucia tan insipiente de lo que pasaba, se lucia tan torpe, parecía nuevo en un lugar nunca antes visto, se veía tan confuso, tan desorientado, esto produjo que el unicornio sintiera cierta compasión por el dragón, así que sin más, tomo el pedazo de roca con su boca y se levantó de la cama, estirándose; después de eso decidió acercarse al dragón, el cual poseía también un pedazo de roca similar al que el unicornio también tiene, una vez cerca, Crystal Moon decide hablar.

-¿Sabes algo dragón? Creo que también perdí la memoria pero recuerdo que tú y yo somos buenos amigos y estamos juntos en una gran aventura, y viendo que tú también perdiste cierto grado de memoria, entonces me veo en la necesidad de preguntar, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?- Pregunto con educación el semental.

Dragón: Creo que tienes razón, tu y yo somos grandes amigos, no recuerdo que te llames Crystal Moon, pero sé que somos grandes amigos, y mi nombre es Salem, Salem Glow, el dragón mágico.- Saludo afectuosamente con una ligera pero notoria sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto Salem, es un placer re-conocerte.-Menciono con cierta ironía el unicornio.- Bien, es hora de que te cuente a que viene nuestra aventura…-

_**Unos minutos después…**_

-… Y esa es la razón de porque estamos contra el reloj, por eso debemos darnos prisa, ¿quedo claro?

Salem: Tan claro como el agua Moon, nuestro deber es obtener esos artefactos primero que nadie antes de que sea tarde, entendido.- Replico con determinación el dragón, cosa que hizo sentir alegre al unicornio.

-Perfecto, ahora, será mejor que utilicemos estos fragmentos de piedra que nos dio Assistant Heart, nos serán de ayuda.-

El unicornio fue quien empezó, y para sorpresa de todos tomo la piedra y la trago, esto le fue un poco difícil puesto que dicha piedra era ciertamente más grande que su esófago, sin embargo de algún modo u otro lo logro, acto seguido, pudo sentir que su poder se incrementó, fue fácil notarlo debido a que su aura de poder se expelió sin que él lo deseara y se podía apreciar fácilmente que esta aumento de tamaño respecto a su primera forma Súper Elemental, sin embargo todo fue muy fugaz y en pocos segundos esta se fue.

-Perfecto, puedo sentir como mi magia ha aumentado.- El semental observa al dragón, el cual aún tiene su piedra en la mano.- Salem, deberías comerla tú también, estoy seguro de que te beneficiara tanto como a mí.

Salem: Eh, lo siento, pero creo que no Crystal, no la necesito, pues soy capaz de transformarme en Súper Elemental por mí mismo.- Replico el dragón aun sin dejar de lado su rostro de rareza al haber contemplado como fue que Crystal Moon comió una roca y la trago.

-¿Qué? ¿Tienes esa capacidad?- Pregunto en un tono de impresión el unicornio.

Salem: Por supuesto que sí, cualquier dragón que sea como yo puede adquirir nuevas formas, aunque claro eso varía dependiendo de cuanta magia posea el dragón, por ejemplo, hay unos que alcanzan muchas nuevas formas debido a que se dedican a entrenar todo el tiempo con esta y por eso son más poderosos, caso contrario sucede con aquellos dragones mágicos que no se dedican a entrenar y prefieren dedicarse a usar su magia con objetivos menos exigentes que el alcanzar nuevas formas para pelear, en lo personal poseo un pequeño arsenal de formas Súper Elementales que me permiten atacar con más fuerza a mis enemigos, lo que es extraño es que tengo mi forma Súper Elemental Fase 3 y por más que lo intento no puedo dejar de estar así, aunque, si me lo preguntas no siento el poder de esta forma en mí, solo tengo la forma, mas no siento el poder de la transformación como tal, bueno en resumidas cuentas, no necesito la piedra, pero si para la yegua y el unicornio de allá no es problema, deseo conservarla.

Assistant Heart: Oh, por supuesto que para nosotros no es problema, ¿cierto cariño?

Faithful Healer: Claro que no linda, para nosotros no es problema, es más, nosotros en realidad debemos darles las gracias, en especial a ti, Crystal Moon.

-¿Y eso por qué?- Pregunto curioso el semental.

Faithful: Oh, eso se explica fácil, veras; cuando estuviste el primer día, perdías demasiado sangre, sangre que tuvimos que limpiar, sangre que no dejaba de salir de tu cuerpo, cosa muy inusual tomando en cuenta que nosotros no expelemos tanta sangre en heridas mortales, así que me tome la libertad de tomar u tubo de ensayo y almacenar ahí una porción de tu sangre, vi algo en ella que me hizo tener un buen presentimiento y efectivamente así fue, ocurrió algo inusual pero maravilloso… tu sangre no es normal.- Replico con alegría el unicornio a Crystal Moon.

-¿Y se supone que eso debe ser bueno? En lo personal, nunca me he sentido diferente.-

Assistant Heart: He ahí el meollo del asunto pequeño gran pony, puede que tu no sientas algo diferente en tu cuerpo debido a que tu convives con esa sangre día a día, pero tu sangre es algo maravilloso, tu sangre puede lo que algunos medicamentos no, y para muestra un botón: veras, tenemos una mascota, un perro para ser exacta, y nuestro pequeño había contraído la malaria, malaria canina, una enfermedad que lo estaba matando a una velocidad inexplicablemente alta, probamos con varias transfusiones sanguíneas para combatir dicha enfermedad pero esta mutaba acoplándose a la sangre que le traspasábamos a nuestro amiguito, ¡tratamos con todos los tipos de sangre conocidos! Pero parecía que era inútil, entonces en cierto auge de desesperación decidimos utilizar tu sangre…

Faithful Healer: … ¡y eso fue lo mejor que pudimos haber hecho!- Exclamo con total alegría el unicornio.

Assistant Heart: Y la razón es que tu sangre si es milagrosa, tu sangre es sangre especial, la utilizamos en nuestro amiguito y justo cuando creímos que lo íbamos a perder sus signos vitales se estabilizaron rápidamente, su corazón volvió a latir, mostraba signos de actividad y ahora mismo se encuentra en terapia intensiva, no parece que se vaya a recuperar a la misma velocidad que tú, pero sin dudas luce muy bien…

Faithful Healer: … y como nos sentimos tan agradecidos contigo por eso, fue que decidimos utilizar nuestro fragmento de Secretariat, partirlo y darles una mitad a ti, a tu amigo dragón Salem, y reservar una para nosotros, para seguir ejerciendo nuestra vocación de salvar a aquellos que lo necesitan; estamos en deuda contigo, una deuda muy grande, por eso si necesitas algo nosotros estaremos aquí para lo que necesites, aún tengo una porción de tu sangre y la seguiré estudiando, sé que si logramos hacer una fórmula que iguale a los componentes de tu sangre, haremos importantes, que digo, importantísimos avances en el nombre de la medicina moderna, claro, esperamos que esto no sea para ti algo inconveniente.

-Por supuesto que no, si ustedes sienten que esto les dará beneficios a ustedes, entonces háganlo, todo sea por salvar las vidas de aquellos que lo necesitan, todo sea por preservar el futuro de Ecuestria.- Menciono con aire poético el semental.

Después de continuar con la charla un rato más, el unicornio oscuro y el dragón mágico tomaron sus cosas y decidieron emprender el viaje.

-Nos la pasamos muy bien aquí señores, pero es la hora de seguir el viaje.-

Faithful Healer: Y si ese es el caso nosotros no los detendremos, para tal caso, les deseamos toda la suerte del mundo, y ojala que ustedes cumplan con esta gran misión.

Assistant Heart: Cuentan con nuestro apoyo señores, todo sea por Ecuestria, no permaneceremos aquí más tiempo ya que nosotros somos errantes, pero sé que nos volveremos a ver.

Salem: Y ojala que sea así, señora Assistant Heart y señor Faithful Healer.

-Si nos disculpan, debemos irnos, andando Salem, es hora.-

Salem: Claro.- Asintió el dragón.

Crystal Moon y Salem se despiden una vez más de Assistant Heart y Faithful Healer, y así, una vez más, el unicornio emprende el viaje ahora con un nuevo integrante en su equipo, un integrante inesperado: el dragón Salem.

-_(Esperemos que este chico no me dé problemas)_\- Menciono para sus adentros el semental.

Salem: Crystal Moon, tengo una duda, ya que hemos retomado el viaje, ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?

El dragón de cierto modo tenía razón, después de la pelea Crystal Moon estuvo recuperándose en un sitio del cual no supo qué lugar era, así que el unicornio rápidamente evoco con su magia el mapa que resolvería sus dudas.

El unicornio empezó a ojearlo mientras señalaba con la punta de su casco.

-Bien, por lo visto estamos en Hayseed Swamps (Pido por favor que abran el link del mapa de Ecuestria adjunto en mi Biografía)… - continuo ojeando el mapa.- … así está la cosa: si desde este preciso instante volamos tan rápido como podemos, es posible que lleguemos a Ungula en tan solo 3 días, o probablemente menos.-

Salem: Ya entiendo, bien, ¡estoy listo!-

-Me parece perfecto; así que prepárate Salem, porque este viaje va a tener constantes turbulencias, ¿entendido?

Salem: Claro que si Crystal Moon, ahora vallamos, antes de que se haga más tarde.- Sentencio el dragón, apuntando con su dedo hacia el horizonte, el cual ya estaba más y más apagado debido a que el sol estaba empezando a irse.

-Bien dicho.- Afirmo el unicornio, dándole una mirada que expelía confianza al dragón, gesto que también correspondió del mismo modo.

Y así, el semental y su nuevo amigo expelieron una aura de poder transparente de sus cuerpos y se lanzaron con toda la velocidad de sus cuerpos hacia su primer destino: Ungula.

El tiempo apremia y ahora nuestro protagonista se dirige a toda velocidad con un nuevo acompañante a obtener el primer artefacto, todo sea por preservar el bienestar de todo; ¿Qué nuevas aventuras le esperan a Crystal Moon con este drástico cambio? ¿El dragón será de ayuda en esta gran aventura? Eso lo veremos más adelante.

_**Continuara…**_

_**Y es lo único que les diré amigos míos, que continuara, si, lo admito, me fui por un largo tiempo, pero jamás deje de pensar en que debía actualizar, y ahora finalmente aquí me tienen, actualizando MLPY, y no desesperen, que habrán mas actualizaciones en el futuro, es una promesa, bien, sin más que decirles más que por favor me den sus Reviews y le den a mi historia "Follow", me despido, hasta pronto amigos, nos veremos pronto, sé que sí, sé que será así. Bye bye:3**_


	5. Un aterrizaje forzoso

_**My Little Pony Y**_

_**Un aterrizaje forzoso**_

El unicornio volaba tranquilamente al lado de su amigo, el fornido dragón Salem, los cuales se encuentran actualmente a medio camino desde que abandonaron Hayseed Swamps, en teoría todo se encontraba tranquilo y el cielo estaba ligeramente nublado, sin duda alguna todo indica que el día está en condiciones óptimas para el viaje.

Salem: Crystal Moon, ¿Qué aguja se encuentra en Ungula?- Cuestiono curioso el draconiano.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero todo indica que la aguja que allí se encuentra es la de la risa.- Respondió sereno el unicornio.

Salem: Ya entiendo… sin embargo, tengo cierto cuestionamiento respecto a eso, digo, entiendo que vamos por ella y la extraerás, sin embargo, por lo que tengo entendido es un objeto de bastante, demasiado valor diría yo, en ese caso, no lo sé, ¿crees que sea fácil localizarla aun cuando lleguemos a Ungula?

-No soy capaz de responder tu pregunta ya que ni si quiera yo estoy seguro de ello, es la misma interrogante que me nace, pero tengo algo a mi favor.

Salem: Pues no esperes más, dime, ¿de qué se trata?

-Bueno, cuando Assistant Heart me lo informo tu no estabas, pero me dijo que ese fragmento de piedra que tú tienes guardado, y que yo me trague, es una pequeña fracción del cometa Secretariat, un cometa que al pasar cerca de la órbita de la tierra produce inusuales anomalías en la magia de los ponis o seres aledaños, y entre los conocimientos que tengo de las agujas, se sabe que estas también alteran el flujo de la magia de todos los ponis o seres aledaños, pongámoslo así: nos daremos cuenta velozmente del escondite de una aguja pues los ponis que se encuentren más cerca de esta serán los que tendrán su magia a niveles bélicos, o tendrán totalmente inutilizable esta, caso contrario sucede con los ponis que no se encuentran más que en su rango, a ellos solo se les altera el flujo de magia, ya sabes, "Picos de Magia", "Apagones Mágicos", es como la electricidad, si hay algo que interfiere en el flujo natural de esta habrán problemas consecuentes, ¿me explico?

Salem: Si, lo comprendo; entonces será sencillo notar la presencia de una aguja, enterado, ahora pues, tenemos un problema.

-¿Ahora de que se trata Salem?

Salem: Bueno, observa las nubes, se han amontonado en demasía, y la luz del sol se ha ido, solo contamos con la iluminación que el día nos da, que para ser exactos, por ahora no es muy grande si te das cuenta.- Replico el dragón mientras apunta con el dedo al cielo, confirmando que en este hay una gran acumulación de nubes que dejaron nublado al día.

-Tienes razón, creo que lo mejor será que volemos a ras del suelo, después de todo estamos en el desierto, no habrán árboles que interfieran.

Salem: Buen plan.

Sin más que decir, el equipo desciende de alturas mientras se aproximan más y más al suelo; una vez puestos a unos cuantos centímetros, estos continúan con su veloz vuelo, y para la sorpresa de ambos chicos, todo el cielo se encontraba repleto de esas nubes oscuras que mermaban más y más la iluminación que el día provee, llegando a un punto donde parece que está anocheciendo, aunado a esto, se empiezan a apreciar truenos provenientes de las susodichas acumulaciones nubosas y , eventualmente, comenzó a precipitarse una grácil brisa que lentamente empezó a adquirir más y más fuerza, sin embargo esta no era tan fuerte como para detener el avance de nuestros héroes, por tanto, estos ignoraron la lluvia y siguieron con su camino tranquilamente.

El tiempo pasaba y estos continuaban su vuelo, sin embargo, los truenos empezaron adquirir más fuerza, cosa que si bien no perturbaba al dragón y al unicornio, si comenzó a dar ciertos problemas en el viaje, pues los truenos ahora se precipitaban libremente en ciertas áreas del desierto, ya sea destruyendo pequeños arbustos o siendo estos atraídos por ramas que yacían tiradas en la arena, y hablando de ello, uno de estos truenos casi impacta de lleno al unicornio pues paso cerca de un pequeño cactus, el cual atrajo a un trueno, y este casi impacta a Crystal Moon, razón por la cual decidieron detenerse un momento, sin dejar de permanecer en el aire.

-Sera mejor que uses un poco de tu magia y utilices algún escudo mágico, por lo que veo esta lluvia va para largo, y no creo que quieras ser impactado por un trueno… ¿o sí?- Cuestiono el unicornio.

Salem: Claro que no, bien, allá vamos…- Finalizo el dragón para después de sus manos emerger un escudo que le cubriría de la lluvia y los rayos, y así, junto con el semental, continuar con su respectivo viaje.

Todo lucia tranquilo y no hubo ningún conveniente el resto del viaje, claro, hubo ciertas ocasiones donde los rayos impactaron el escudo de alguno de nuestros héroes, pero por suerte no fue problema para ninguno de ellos.

-Si mis cálculos no me fallan falta menos de una hora para pasar cerca de una localidad llamada Oxford, ahí pararemos temporalmente pues necesitamos víveres, después de todo, dudo mucho que podamos hacer esto bien sin comida.- Menciono el semental, decidido.

Salem: ¿Sabes? Creo que hay algo un poco más importante que la comida por ahora.- Menciono ligeramente preocupado.

-¿De qué hablas?

Salem: Mira al cielo, Crystal.- Peticiono para luego apuntar al cielo y apreciar que entre las nubes esta un grupo de grifos que claramente no se luce con intenciones de querer socializar con nuestros héroes.

Sin más preámbulo el grifo mayor, el líder, el que luce un poderoso color purpura, baja en picada siendo secundado por su sequito de seguidores, dispuestos a convertir al dragón y al unicornio en su nueva comida.

-Salem, deberemos separarnos temporalmente, te veo en Oxford.- Menciono el unicornio secamente y sin más se separó del draconiano.

Salem: Muy bien.- Respondió a pesar de que el unicornio ya no estaba a su lado.

Habiendo sucedido esto, el grupo de 10 grifos se separó en 2 equipos de 5 para dar caza tanto al dragón como al poni, por ende queda claro que Crystal Moon y Salem deberán valerse de sus técnicas para contrarrestar a los susodichos grupos, queda decir que por Salem fueron los grifos básicos, y por Crystal Moon fueron 4 grifos básicos y el líder respectivo.

Crystal Moon al ver la separación del grupo de grifos, empieza a ascender aun a sabiendas de que los truenos pueden producir cierto daño en su cuerpo tomando en consideración que ya no tenía su escudo mágico y el acercarse al cielo podría aumentar los posibilidades de recibir un impacto de lleno, todo esto hecho para con su cuerno emerger una esfera bastante luminosa que dejo desorientados y faltos de vista a los grifos temporalmente, esto para evitar una pelea con los grifos, la cual no haría más que atrasar su llegada a Ungula, y eso que apenas se estaban comenzando a acercar a la mediana ciudadela de Oxford.

Salem por su lado mantenía su vuelo a ras de suelo, esperando pacientemente a que los grifos bajasen a por él, y de manera eventual dicho suceso ocurrió pues los grifos al no apreciar movimiento por parte de este, decidieron bajar a toda velocidad y Salem, con tal de hacer que avanzaran todavía más rápido, descendió la velocidad de su vuelo, por ende esto no dio problemas para que los grifos le llegasen hasta casi tocar su cola, sin embargo y de improviso el pequeño grupo de grifos tuvo que separarse pues Salem con su mano envuelta en magia lanzo una pequeño rayo al suelo, del cual emergieron grandes pilares, lo cual produjo que uno de los grifos se diera un poderoso golpe, quedándose atrás; esto sin embargo no detuvo a los 4 grifos restantes, los cuales reanudaron su velocidad y de nuevo estaban cerca de la cola del dragón; Salem sabía que los grifos no son tontos, Salem sabe que si volvía a utilizar la misma técnica esta fallaría rotundamente, así que sin pensarlo 2 veces dio inicio a su persecución, por ende ascendió tan rápido como le fue posible, aumento la velocidad de su vuelo y empezó a volar en un patrón errático, los grifos restantes no se lo pensaron 2 veces y también le empezaron a seguir el ritmo, pero esta vez los grifos optaron por separarse e individualmente tratar de atraparlo en medio de su rasante vuelo, Salem cayo en la cuenta de lo que querían hacer pero detenerse a pensar en otra cosa no era opción, así que opto por lo más rápido que pudiese hacer y sin más ni más se puso boca arriba en medio de su vuelo y el grifo que estaba tras de él recibió de lleno una poderosa bocanada de llamas que cubrieron rápidamente el cuerpo del grifo haciéndole caer sobre la arena que cubre el desierto de manera eterna.

Crystal Moon, por otro lado, mientras observaba a los desorientados grifos trato de idear un plan con el cual deshacerse de ellos sin necesidad de llegar a la violencia, no le costaba en lo más mínimo matarlos ahí mismo y en el acto, sin embargo no tenía el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo ni deseaba hacerlo, así que opto por hacer todo más fácil, entonces encerró a todos los grifos en una burbuja mágica y acto seguido, los tele transporto a todos a diferentes destinos, deshaciéndose rápidamente de los 5 grifos, ahora solo quedan 5 más que debe atender junto a Salem, así que velozmente situó su casco en su frente, espero unos segundos y se tele transporto justo donde Salem se hallaba, volando velozmente en un patrón incierto para evadir a los grifos, no está de más decir que la repentina aparición del unicornio fue muy oportuna pues cuando apareció, uno de los grifos se estrelló contra este, y Crystal Moon sin necesidad de más golpeo suavemente con su casco la nuca de la bestia dejándola inconsciente en el acto, para posteriormente dejarla caer sin más, dejando eso de lado se volteo rápidamente y pudo apreciar que Salem en su vuelo estaba punto de ser capturado por uno de los grifos, así que sin más evoco un hechizo en contra del grifo, el cual produjo que todas las plumas de su cuerpo se erizaran, cosa que atrajo en cuestión de segundos a un poderoso trueno, el cual cayo de lleno sobre el grifo dejándole fuera de combate mientras caía al suelo hecho la mar de llamas; una vez ocurrido esto el dragón detiene su vuelo y tanto el como el semental se ponen a observar a los lados a apreciar si no queda algún grifo, pero no, solo apreciaban que los que no resultaron tan heridos tomaban a sus aliados y se iban con un lento vuelo, y cuando los vieron perderse en el horizonte los dos se miraron mutuamente y se dieron una sonrisa.

Salem: Bueno, al menos esto termino rápido.- Menciono jadeante mientras mantenía su leve sonrisa.- Sin embargo, ¿Cómo te deshiciste tan rápido de los demás grifos?- Cuestiono curioso el dragón.

-Bueno, son grifos salvajes y hambrientos, en su necesidad de devorarme no tomaron en cuenta que puedo usar mi cuerno para muchos hechizos, además, solo tuve que encerrarlos en una burbuja mágica y tele transportarlos, no fue difícil ya que ninguno de ellos puede manejar magia, así que no…-

El unicornio no termino su frase ya que, de imprevisto, el grifo morado, el líder, fuera de todo comprendimiento y entendimiento, se tele transporto justo detrás de él, y sin más ni más solo se reduce a lo siguiente.

-Creo que te equivocaste un poco al decir "Ninguno de ellos puede manejar magia"-

Dijo sin más y con violencia tomo el brazo izquierdo del semental, lo alzo y lo bajo de golpe, propinando una poderosa patada al antebrazo de Crystal Moon, rompiéndolo en el acto.

El semental solo tuvo tiempo de dar un quejido ahogado ya que el grifo le propino una serie de golpes contundentes para finalmente tomarlo de sus patas traseras y azotarlo desde una gran altura contra la arena, y por ultimo le lanzo desde su hocico una esfera energética que produjo una gran explosión.

-Mis compañeros son estúpidos, pero yo no, Gilda no comete esos errores.- Comento secamente el grifo, otrora amiga de cierta yegua multicolor, para después dirigir su mirada al dragón, quien seguía en el aire, viendo atónito lo que había sucedido.

Salem: Así que… tu eres Gilda…- Menciono serenamente el dragón, el cual mantenía su vista en el punto donde Crystal Moon fue impactado de lleno.

Gilda: Ese es mi nombre, no lo desperdicies, inferior.- Replico con un egocéntrico tono el grifo.

Salem: Lo que haces está mal Gilda, no juegues con nosotros, no deberías; fuimos gentiles contigo y te tele transportamos sin siquiera tocarte un solo pelo, pero a tus amigos no les sucedió lo mismo, será mejor que te alejes de nosotros si no quieres acabar como ellos.- Replico con un amenazador tono el dragón, cosa que produjo una risa a carcajadas por parte de su rival.

Gilda: ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¿¡Que rayos crees que dices!? ¡JA, JA, JA! ¿¡Acaso crees que tú y tu amigo acabaran conmigo!? ¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! ¡Eres muy gracioso!- Contesto entre risas el grifo.

Gilda: Mira amigo, ¿Quién te crees que soy? ¿Acaso me ves cara de que me iré solo porque pusiste cara de niño enojado? ¡Por favor! ¡Soy Gilda! Y Gilda no le teme a nadie; veámoslo así, ustedes son 2, yo soy 1, con mis propias garras acabe con tu amigo y ahora solo somos 1 contra 1, ¿Por qué tendría que irme cuando puedo emplearte a ti y a tu amigo, el que está en el suelo, como mi comida?

Salem: Porque mi amigo ya no está en ese agujero, y porque yo ya no estoy frente a ti-

Gilda: ¿Pero qué…?

El grifo no pudo concluir ya que recibió un poderoso puñetazo en el estómago por parte del dragón, el cual se tele transporto justo al lado de esta, lo cual produjo que descendiera un poco de su altura mientras se tomaba con ambas patas el estómago, solo para recibir una poderosa patada en el rostro por parte del semental, el cual se tele transporto frente a esta.

La sangre comenzó a brotar lentamente de las fosas nasales del grifo y hasta cierto punto de su pico, paso una pata por su boca y fosas nasales para limpiar la sangre, luego la regreso con calma a su posición junto con su otra pata, movió un poco su cráneo para tronar unos cuantos huesos de la zona de la garganta, y finalmente retorno a mirar a sus oponentes con una ligera sonrisa diabólica.

Gilda: Pensé que serían una amenaza, pero, más que valientes, se ven tiernos tratando de defenderse.- Menciono con cierto grado de egocentrismo el grifo.

-*Quejido* Descuida, tendrás mas golpes en el futuro de mi parte, pero por ahora no puedo, mi brazo está roto y sinceramente duele demasiado como para dedicarte tiempo.- Menciono Crystal Moon, el cual tenía varios raspones en su cuerpo y cierto desangramiento en algunas partes de su cuerpo, sin mencionar que su antebrazo estaba doblado 90 grados y estaba de una tonalidad ligeramente purpura.

-No puedo perder más tiempo contigo… *Quejido*… así que prepárate.- Dijo para finalizar.

Gilda: Oh vamos, luces derrotado, ¿Por qué debería temerte? ¿Por qué debería temerles? Me golpearon en el abdomen y en el rostro, y no me estoy cayendo a pedazos por ello, al contrario, me siento más avivada, así que, ¿Qué planeas hacer, eh, Einstein?- Cuestiono el grifo.

-Esto…- Replico el semental.

El unicornio se puso en una pose específica, como si fuese a lanzar algo de sus cascos, la diferencia era que solo lo hacía con su brazo bueno. Inmediatamente que hizo esto, una pequeña esfera de color rojo con rayos negros empezó a emerger del caso de Crystal Moon, y esta empezó gradualmente a crecer.

-¡PONY!- Grito enérgicamente mientras la pequeña esfera empezó a producir un gran resplandor que baña en su poderosa iluminación al dragón, al grifo y al unicornio.

-¡PONY!- Grito enérgicamente una vez más mientras la iluminación (de un vivo color rojo) aumento aún más su fuerza.

El grifo sintió un gran poder emergiendo de esa esfera, sabía que tenía que hacer algo o todo estaría acabado.

Gilda: Oh no, no lo permitiré, ¡sea lo que sea que hagas no lo permitiré!- Dijo mientras se lanzaba directo contra el semental, solo para ser tomada de brazos y piernas por el dragón, inmovilizándola por completo.

Gilda: ¿¡Que rayos haces estúpido!? ¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques!- Denuncio el grifo mientras peleaba por zafarse del poderoso agarre que el dragón había implementado sobre este.

Salem: Crystal Moon, es ahora o nunca, ¡dispara!

-¡PONY SLAVE! ¡HAAAAAA!- Fue lo único que grito el unicornio para disparar de su casco un poderoso haz de energía oscura que cubrió a toda velocidad tanto al grifo como al dragón impactándoles de lleno.

-¡HAAAAAAAA!- Mantuvo su sonoro grito un momento más mientras apreciaba de una manera muy tenue como su rival y amigo desaparecían lentamente en el haz de energía.

Gilda: ¡GHAAAAAAAAAAA!- Fue lo único que alcanzo a articular el grifo mientras era dañado severamente por la energía oscura expelida por el semental.

Por parte del dragón no hubo algún grito de desgarrador dolor o algún sonido de su parte.

Pasaron los minutos y finalmente Crystal Moon finalizo su ofensiva; no podía ver nada ya que una gran nube de humo cubría una importante extensión de terreno aéreo, sin embargo, el fuerte viento que había, aunado a la lluvia y los truenos de aquel sitio, despejaron rápidamente la gran nube, solo para dejar ver que el dragón seguía ahí, pero totalmente distinto, ya que estaba totalmente bañado en el jugo carmesí proveniente de sus entrañas; su brazo derecho había desaparecido por completo, su pata izquierda y la pantorrilla de su pierna derecha pasaron por el mismo proceso y ahora ya no estaban ahí, en su lugar estos sitios ahora eran muñones que expelían sangre a litros, por otro lado, todo el tronco del dragón expelía sangre a borbotones, su rostro estaba desfigurado casi por completo y este se hallaba aun en el aire. Por otro lado, no quedaba rastro alguno del grifo.

Crystal Moon no se quedó parado, ya que se tele transporto hacia donde estaba el dragón, y lo tomo con su brazo bueno para dejarlo reposar sobre este.

Salem: *Sonríe ligeramente de algún modo u otro con los vestigios de su rostro* Ya no nos producirá problemas ese grifo, lamentablemente, sé que no la hemos destruido por completo.

-Ahora eso no importa Salem, antes de seguir, será mejor que te lleve rápidamente a Oxford para que puedan atender esas heridas, falta poco tiempo, así que me tomara solo unos minutos llegar hasta allá.

El semental no lo pensó 2 veces y se lanzó en dirección hacia donde, se supone, se encuentra Oxford, todo sea por salvar a su compañero de una muerte segura.

Los minutos pasaban y lentamente Crystal Moon empezaba a sentirse estresado al saber que su amigo estaba cerca de la muerte.

-_Salem sabía que le dispararía a ese grifo, pero se lanzó a detenerla aun a pesar de que ese ataque le impactaría también, ¿Por qué se arriesgó tanto?_\- Se cuestionaba mentalmente el unicornio, y siguió así un buen rato más, hasta que se percató de algo inusual, ya que pudo apreciar que del desfigurado rostro de su amigo salía una cosa carnosa y rosada que paseaba con movimientos torpes alrededor de lo que es el rostro de Salem; Crystal Moon se percató de esto y decidió cuestionar.

-¿Qué es eso, Salem?

Salem: *Esa inusual carnosidad regresa del orificio del cual salió* Eso es mi lengua, Crystal, estoy lamiéndome tanto como puedo para regenerar mis heridas- Replico el dragón.

-Mmm, ¿Cómo es que el lamerte puede regenerar esas heridas? Lo único que estás haciendo es comer tu propia sangre y llenar tus heridas de bacterias- Menciono de una manera sutilmente paternal el unicornio.

Salem: Crystal… soy un dragón mágico, hay mucho que quizá no conozcas de mi raza… pero, tenemos una habilidad que un dragón convencional no tiene, y es que con lamerme puedo regenerar mis heridas a una velocidad superior a la que se da cuando uno se recupera con equipo médico, tan solo mira mi rostro, lamí los alrededores de mi boca hasta mi barbilla y ya siento crecer mis escamas de nuevo, son muy transparentes de ver, así que es posible que no puedas verlas, aun así, si me sigo lamiendo me regenerare más rápido; con que pueda darle forma de nuevo a mi rostro podre restaurar velozmente el resto de las heridas de mi cuerpo, así que agradecería que no me hicieras hablar y me permitieses mientras tanto regenerarme- Concluyo con serenidad el draconiano.

El equino no hizo nada de nada, solo levanto la vista y siguió su vuelo, sin embargo todo se vino abajo cuando un poderoso trueno impacto de lleno a Crystal Moon justo cuando ya se hallaba en la entrada de Oxford, esto se produjo debido a que se hallaba demasiado cerca de un pararrayos, entonces, tomando en cuenta que el unicornio se encontraba a una altura mayor que la del pararrayos, este recibió el impacto de lleno, cosa que produjo una caída en picada, ergo, el equino trato de estabilizarse lo más posible para que cuando tocara tierra el impacto no fuese tan avasallante pues tomo en consideración que está cargando con su amigo, el cual está hecho trizas de una manera muy literal.

El piso se veía más y más cerca, él sabía que llegaría a este incluso si no lo quisiera, solo le quedo esperar y tratar de pensar en que las cosas no saldrían tan mal.

_**¡PUM!**_

Todo se oscureció…

Con lo poco que aun podía percibir, pudo sentir que estaba por alguna maleza, lo cual seguramente amortiguo de una manera minúscula el impacto…

No sentía nada de su cuerpo, pero aun podía mover a libertad su cabeza; su preocupación fue medianamente grande al ya no saber dónde estaba Salem pues era de esperarse que sus intentos de retenerlo consigo mismo fueron en vano…

Sentía dolor, sentía un dolor punzante en muchas partes de su cuerpo, era un dolor tolerable, pero a pesar de las cosas el no poder mover su cuerpo le hacía sentir degradado…

Estaba seguro de que ni siquiera cayó en un lugar donde haya ponis, pues pese al impacto nadie había ido ni se juntó la bola de mirones, como es costumbre…

Sabía que Salem seguramente recibió con mayor fuerza la caída, ya que estaba debilitado y gravemente herido…

Un eco resonaba por su oído derecho, cosa que era bastante molesta para alguien que no es muy amante del ruido…

Con su oído bueno pudo percibir que los truenos aún seguían en su auge pues se escuchaban bastante sonoros…

Todo se estaba oscureciendo aún más…

Su vista era totalmente borrosa, el cansancio era grande, y estaba por caer rendido, así que sin más dejo reposar su cabeza en esa maleza y de verdad que lo necesitaba, pues esta fue la que recibió de lleno el poderoso trueno, específicamente hablando, su cuerno, lo cual le dejo un severísimo dolor de cabeza, por ende no tuvo más opción que dejar caer su cabeza…

¿Este es el fin?, se cuestionaba una y otra vez, no, no, no puede ser, se replicaba a si mismo…

Todo está oscureciendo por completo…

Sin más fuerzas ni siquiera para pensar, empezó a cerrar los ojos lentamente, y su visión borrosa lentamente estaba oscureciéndose, y justo cuando sus ojos estaban por cerrarse pudo sentir la presencia de alguien, que finalmente lo encontró pese a la maleza que allí había…

Todo oscureció por completo…

¿De verdad alguien lo encontró? ¿De verdad alguien fue en su ayuda? Fue lo último que cuestiono antes de caer en la inconsciencia total.

(…)

¿?: Finalmente está despertando, que alegría.- Menciono una joven y femenina voz.

¿?: Pues sí, que alegría, pero esto no es solo alegrarse porque despertó ya, sino que, debemos ayudarlo a que se recupere por completo, aun así, me alegro por saber que ya recupero la consciencia, creí que no despertaría.- Replico una voz femenina, con claros signos de que esa voz provenía de una yegua de edad.

Crystal Moon finalmente estaba despertando, se encontraba acostado en una cama bastante cómoda, y su cuerpo se lucia con ciertos vendajes, por otro lado, su brazo izquierdo estaba entre 2 tablas de madera, las cuales estaban atadas con cuerdas alrededor del antebrazo, y para fortuna del unicornio, pudo apreciar que su antebrazo no estaba 90 grados hacia arriba, sino que estaba recto, cosa que lo reconforto, por otro lado pudo apreciar que su cuerno tenía un vendaje así como en su cabeza.

El unicornio dejo de lado esto, pues el primer rostro que vio fue el de una hermosa yegua unicornio de color Cian Grisáceo con una melena de dos colores, una parte era celeste, y otra parte era color cian, sus ojos son de un color rosa oscuro, y su Cutie Mark es una varita mágica sobre un gorro con estrellas; por alguna razón el verla se sintió inusualmente bien.

-¿Quién es usted, señorita?- Cuestiono amablemente el semental.

¿?: Mi nombre es Trixie, Trixie Lulamoon, es un gusto conocerte.- Saludo amablemente la yegua.

-¿Trixie? Mmm, ya veo, te llamas Beatriz- Menciono el unicornio.

Trixie: ¿¡Que!? Eh, ¿¡cómo supiste eso!?- Pregunto impactada la yegua.

-Es fácil, el nombre "Trixie" se refiere a los trucos de magia, no obstante, es también un diminutivo del nombre "Beatrix" o "Beatriz", y hasta del nombre "Patricia", por eso pude deducir que te llamas Beatriz Lulamoon.- Replico con calma el semental.

Trixie: Wow… nunca pensé que alguien sabría que así me llamo, solo mi tía lo sabe, pero, Wow, me es increíble saber que sepas que me llamo Beatriz, eh, ¿te importaría no comentárselo a nadie?

-Para mí será un placer guardar ese secreto, señorita Trixie.- Menciono con una pequeña sonrisa, cosa que de algún modo u otro, en lo más profundo de su ser, hizo que Trixie se sintiese alagada.

Trixie: Eh, gracias por eso, pero cambiando de tema, ¿Qué tal te sientes?- Interrogo la yegua.

-Mmm, me siento bien, mi antebrazo, siento dolor en el pero es tolerable, además, creo que ya no necesito estos vendajes.- Menciono y como sin nada los retiro con su magia dejando ver su cuerpo, el cual poseía cierto grado de remarcada musculatura, cosa que hizo que Trixie se impactara y se sonrojara de una manera muy leve.

Trixie: Wow, no sabía que entrenabas…

-Actualmente no me estoy dedicando a entrenar, pues tengo una cierta situación que requiere mi atención, así que por eso no puedo darme el lujo de perder el tiempo entrenando, además, creo que con esta condición ya estoy bien, ergo, creí que ya habías visto mi cuerpo, después de todo tú fuiste quien me salvo.

Trixie: Tienes razón, te salve, pero no tenía tiempo para notar esas cosas, estabas muriéndote, y aun lo recuerdo, hice todo lo que pude, y por suerte ahora estas bien, lo que me impacto fue que Salem se recuperó muy rápido.

-¿Salem? ¡Salem! ¿Está bien, cierto?

Trixie: Claro que sí, tu estuviste dormido un buen tiempo desde aquella tormenta, Salem por su lado solo demoro 2 semanas en recuperarse por completo, y actualmente espera pacientemente a que despiertes, mientras tanto él está entrenando en el patio trasero.

-Ya veo, me alegro que se encuentre bien, y ahora que yo ya me encuentro bien, creo que es momento de retirarme, perdí mis alforjas y no tengo nada de dinero, en ese caso, no sé qué hacer para pagarle el favor de recibirme en su casa señorita, pero espero que usted sea comprensiva.

Trixie: Descuida, no te cobrare nada de nada, ¿sabes? No necesito actualmente del dinero de los demás pues por suerte dinero no me falta, no obstante, hay algo que quiero pedirte, y es que, aun no quiero que te vayas.- Menciono ligeramente preocupada la yegua, cosa que extraño al semental.

-Supuse que tal vez fui una gran molestia para usted señorita, pero, ¿Por qué aun no quiere que me valla?

Trixie: Aun no quiero que te vallas, ya que tu antebrazo aún está en proceso de recuperación, el tiempo de recuperación ya es poco, tu antebrazo quedara listo como en una semana, pero no quiero complicaciones, así que prefiero que te quedes aquí viviendo con nosotros hasta que te recuperes por completo de ese brazo, en primera, te quitare esas tablas del antebrazo y te pondré un protector ortopédico, solo será una semana, seguro que lo soportaras.

-Si usted así lo quiere, entonces bien, aquí seguiré.- Respondió con calma el semental.

Trixie: Muy bien, y otro favor, no me llames "señorita" y tampoco me hables de "usted", háblame de "tu", como yo te estoy hablando, ¿bien?

-Muy bien señorita, digo, muy bien Trixie.

Trixie: Muy bien, ahora pues, sígueme Crystal Moon, te llevare con Salem, seguramente se alegrara de verte.-Invito cordialmente la unicornio, cosa a la cual acepto el semental.

Después de un cambio ahora Crystal Moon luce una protección ortopédica para su antebrazo; una vez hecho esto, el semental y la yegua pasaron por algunos pasillos del hogar, el cual es un sitio muy grande, y finalmente llegaron al patio trasero, donde se encontraron a Salem peleando contra clones de sí mismo que seguramente el invoco.

Salem seguramente no noto la intromisión del dúo equino, pues seguía repartiendo y recibiendo golpes a una muy buena velocidad, cosa que, si por un lado para Trixie era imposible de ver, para Crystal Moon era algo que podía ver con sencillez, y el rumbo de la batalla apuntaba a que el verdadero Salem estaba ganando con relativa facilidad, y eso que los clones, los cuales son 4, estaban atacando con el único objetivo de dañar al verdadero dragón.

Todo seguía su rumbo, y Salem aun batallaba contra sus 4 clones, los cuales ya se notaban agotados, sin embargo todo se vio interrumpido de la nada ya que 4 rayos perforaron a los clones, matándolos y desapareciéndolos instantáneamente frente a los ojos de Salem.

Salem se impactó al ver esto, volteo velozmente la mirada y quien vio frente a sus ojos era a Trixie y a… Crystal Moon.

Salem: Crystal Moon, ¡Crystal Moon!- Menciono emocionado el draconiano.

-Sí, aquí estoy, es un gusto poder verte de nuevo, Salem.- Saludo amistosamente el semental mientras mostraba una sonrisa que paso casi por completo desapercibida para el dragón y la yegua.

Salem: Es genial saber que finalmente despertaste, en cuanto a mí, ¡mírame! Te dije que lamerme constantemente me ayudaría a sanarme rápidamente- Declaro alegremente el dragón.

-Ya lo veo, me alegra saber que estés completo, y por lo que veo, has estado entrenando.

Salem: Esto… ¡sí! He estado entrenando mucho, pues no quería perder la noción del tiempo flojeando o algo así, por eso decidí entrenar, pero creo que ya es justo que descanse, si lo notas ya empezó a anochecer, así que lo conveniente sería que nos metiésemos a la casa, ¿no creen?

Trixie: Claro.

-Muy bien.

Y sin más, el trio ingreso a la morada.

Quien los recibió fue una yegua de color beige, melena color roja, ojos de color verde y una Cutie Mark de una rosa, una poni de tierra con ciertos signos de edad.

¿?: Chicos, vallan a la cocina, la cena esta lista.- Menciono con calma la yegua.

-¿Quién es ella, Trixie?- Cuestiono curioso el semental.

Trixie: ¿Ella? Ella es mi tía… se llama Rosa.

-Entiendo, ¿entonces… tu tía es la reconocida Tía-?

Trixie: ¡Shhh! Sin marcas.- Silencio juguetonamente al unicornio para después dirigirle una sonrisita, cosa que de algún modo u otro, en lo más profundo de su ser, hizo que el semental se sintiera increíblemente alegre de conocer a la yegua.

-Entiendo.- Menciono con una sutilísima sonrisa.

Salem: Que genial, es la Tía Rosa, ¿Qué onda Tía Rosa? ¿Cómo vas con las tortillinas? Soy fan de tus cuernitos rellenos con chocolate, saben a Jesús, María y José…- Mencionaba como niño en dulcería al ver a su heroína de alimentos hechos a base de harina en persona.

Rosa: ¿De dónde sacas a estos sujetos sobrina mía?- Cuestionaba en voz baja.

Trixie: Oh, vamos tía, es agradable, además, es un fanático tuyo.- Justificaba en vano la unicornio, la cual no podía mantener la seriedad al ver que el dragón actuaba como un niño, cosa que le daba mucha risa.

Rosa: En fin, como sea, ya es tiempo de cenar, coman tanto como puedan, y disfrútenlo.- Inauguro con cierta calma la yegua la hora de la cena.

Y así, sin más que hacer, el pequeño grupo se dispuso a cenar, la cena fueron sándwiches de margaritas, heno frito, y para Salem fue carne molida con papas cortadas en cubitos.

A lo largo de la cena todos platicaban de algo en particular; Salem por su lado hablaba con emoción con Rosa, la cual le contaba lo que hizo para fundar su actual empresa, como fueron sus inicios y demás, por otro lado Crystal Moon charlaba con Trixie con total fluidez, como si ambos se conociesen de toda la vida.

-… y desde ese día logre obtener mis fases elementales.

Trixie: Wow, que genial, ¿sabes? Con toda esta charla de tus artes marciales y fases elementales, me recordaste mucho a Twilight.

-¿Twilight? ¿Quién es Twilight?- Interrogo el semental, cosa que dejo ciertamente impactada a Trixie.

Trixie: Wow, espera un momento, ¿estas bromeando, verdad?

-No creo que esto se trate de una broma, ¿Quién es Twilight?- Volvió a interrogar curioso el semental.

Trixie: Twilight, Twilight Sparkle, alicornio y alumna número 1 de Celestia, portadora del elemento armónico de la magia, ¿estás seguro de que ese nombre no te suena en particular?

-Honestamente no, pero por la manera tan exasperada en que mencionas su nombre, puedo intuir en que es un poni que representa importancia en tu vida.

Trixie: En eso tienes razón, es una buena amiga mía a quien estimo, pues ella me enseñó a ser humilde, por eso es que la estimo mucho, y, hablando de ella, si, ella, ella también posee esas fases elementales de las que hablaste.- Menciono con entusiasmo la yegua, cosa que dejo estupefacto al semental.

-¿Qué?, ¿acaso… acaso hay más ponis que saben invocar sus fases elementales?- Pregunto estupefacto el semental.

Trixie: Así parece Crystal, ella fue la primera en despertar sus fases elementales, y estoy segura de que sus amigas también pueden invocarlas, solo que tal vez aún no han descubierto como, pero de Twilight, si, lo recuerdo, recuerdo cuando obtuvo sus fases, veras, cierto día me encontraba con Twilight haciendo un paseo dominical de amigas, llevamos algunas cosas en nuestras alforjas y todo estaba bien, sin embargo, llego un momento en donde una banda de terroristas llego con ametralladoras y granadas a invadir ese lugar, nosotras empleamos nuestra magia para tele transportar a los transeúntes y batallar con esos sujetos que no dejaban de gritar "Allahu Ackbar"; llego un momento en el cual logramos erradicarlos a todos, pero había un sujeto en específico que vestía una túnica, ese sujeto era capaz de evocar espadas de energía de sus cascos a total voluntad, y mientras esquivábamos sus ataques también tratábamos de atacarlo, pero era imposible, él era demasiado para nosotras, entonces, él se abalanzo contra mí a una velocidad increíble y enterró su espada justo en mi corazón…- La yegua da una pausa, y su semblante se tornó a uno de cierta preocupación- recuerdo que estaba perdiendo muchísima sangre, y Twilight al ver esto se enojó demasiado, se enojó de una manera inimaginable, y adquirió una fuerza y un poder increíble, lo recuerdo bien, todo temblaba, rayos estaban emergiendo de su cuerpo, una aura de color dorado rodeo su cuerpo, su melena se tornó dorada y se irguió, y, y su rostro, lo recuerdo, rezumaba rabia pero, de algún modo u otro sentí que no era mala, y sus ojos, ellos, habían adquirido un color azulado…- La yegua soltó un suspiro de cierta emoción- ¡Fue fantástico! Lucia muy distinta a la Twilight que conocía, y cielos, debiste haberla visto, ese sujeto misterioso empleo su espada de energía y le dio de lleno, pero, esa espada de energía no le hizo ni cosquillas a Twilight, y Twilight, Wow, ella le dio un poderoso golpe en el estómago, y lo atravesó con ese mismo golpe, y para acabar con el lanzo un gran rayo de energía que lo destruyo por completo, después de ver eso me quede inconsciente por la pérdida de sangre, y desperté una semana después, vi a Twilight, y le dije de todo corazón que se vio fantástica allá en esa batalla, ella solo me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo que no hay necesidad de agradecer nada, que para eso estamos las amigas, entonces… le prometí que alcanzaría esas fases elementales para ayudarla en caso de que se encuentre en problemas…- Dio un suspiro- sin embargo hasta ahora no he adquirido nada de eso por más que he tratado, y eso es un poco deprimente ya que, incluso tú las posees.- Finalizo con cierto desgano la yegua.

-No te preocupes Trixie, sé que algún día, en el imprevisible y misterioso mañana, tú lograras adquirir esas transformaciones.- Animo con cierta alegría el unicornio.

Trixie: ¿Tú crees eso, Crystal? ¿Crees en mí?- Cuestiono interesada.

-Así es Trixie, no pierdas la fe, algún día esa fe y ese esfuerzo te llevaran a adquirir esas fases, toda tu determinación será bien recompensada, ya lo veras, Trixie.- Finalizo dirigiéndole una sonrisa que de cierto modo desprendía calidez, como si Crystal Moon de verdad fuese un creyente de la determinación de Trixie.

Trixie: *Se sonroja levemente* Muchas gracias Crystal Moon, me alegra saber que por fin encuentro a alguien que cree en mi.- Menciono mientras una sutil lagrima corría por sus ya vidriosos ojos.

-Trixie, no te pongas sentimental, sé que aunque no te lo demuestren, siempre habrá alguien que crea en ti, yo creo en ti, y estoy seguro de que esa Twilight también debe creer en ti, no por nada empleo su fuerza para salvarte, y lo hizo por eso, porque te quiere, porque te estima, porque eres importante para ella, porque ella cree en ti, por eso Trixie, no llores, convierte esas ganas de llorar en mas ánimos para lograr tu meta, ya verás que lo lograras.- Finalizo el semental.

-Ahora Trixie, si me disculpas, es hora de ir a dormir.

Trixie: ¿Pero qué dices? Si aún estamos comiendo.

-No lo creo, tan solo mira, Salem ya no está aquí ni mucho menos la señora Rosa, además, son las 12:18 AM.- Menciono apuntando a un reloj de pared, el cual confirmo lo que dijo.

Trixie: Cielos, el tiempo se pasa volando, mmm, creo que tienes razón, lo conveniente será que ya vallamos a descansar, te ayudara para con tu antebrazo, cuando duermas, pon tu antebrazo del lado donde menos le des un uso, ¿entendido?- Cuestiono de manera maternal la yegua.

-Lo tendré en cuenta Trixie, hasta mañana.- Termino con su natural semblante.

Trixie: Hasta mañana Crystal Moon.- Replico sin más.

Así, ambos toman su respectivo camino, suben al segundo piso de la gran casa y se disponen a ir a sus habitaciones, sin embargo, ambos se sienten invadidos por una inusual necesidad de hacer una última cosa antes de ir a dormir, por ende, ambos se voltean al mismo tiempo, para mirarse cara a cara de nuevo.

Trixie/Crystal Moon: Oye hay algo que…

Trixie/Crystal Moon: Creo que deberías decirlo primero…

Trixie/Crystal Moon: Mejor lo diré yo primero…

Trixie/Crystal Moon: ¿Sabes? Mejor empieza tú…

Y así iban a continuar, pero Crystal Moon le hizo un gesto a Trixie con su casco invitándola a que ella fuese quien tome la iniciativa de hablar primero.

Trixie: Gracias por eso Crystal; eh, antes de irme a dormir, yo… quería desearte… dulces sueños.- Menciono un poco nerviosa la yegua, pero por suerte supo disimular muy bien, ya que Crystal Moon no noto su nerviosismo.

-Eso mismo quería decirte Trixie, eh… también ten dulces sueños… y… ojala descanses bien.- Replico el unicornio con un pequeño grado de nerviosismo, la diferencia es que Trixie si pudo notar el nerviosismo de este, pero prefirió no tocar ese tema.

Era de esperarse que no quisiera tocar ese tema ya que para estas alturas la situación de ambos ya estaba repleta de bochorno debido al ridículo que ambos hicieron tratando de decirse algo tan simple como "Descansa, ten dulces sueños".

Trixie: Gracias Crystal Moon, si me permites, será mejor que me retire, tengo sueño y me duelen un poco los callos, será mejor que descansemos ya.- Termino con una sonrisa y se dirigió tan rápido como sus piernas le permitieron a su habitación.

Una vez dentro lo único que pudo hacer fue dejar salir un suspiro de alivio, pues ella ya no deseaba seguir haciendo el ridículo tartamudeando frente al semental, por su parte, el semental se quedó afuera un poco congelado por lo sucedido.

Ergo, pese a lo ocurrido, el semental tomo esto con más calma y decidió entrar a su habitación con serenidad, solo para quitarse su protección ortopédica, acostarse, y entregarse al mundo de los sueños no sin antes pensar en ciertas cosas y en cierta yegua que lo tenía un poco inquieto de sus pensamientos.

-Dicen que el ayer es historia, el mañana es un misterio, pero el hoy es un obsequio, por eso se llama presente… y con obsequio, finalmente he entendido lo que ese dicho quiere decir.- Menciono en voz baja el semental, para después cerrar sus ojos y entregarse al mundo de los sueños, esperando con calma el resplandor de un nuevo amanecer.

-Descansa, Trixie.- Fue lo último que dijo para caer rápidamente en un sueño profundo.

_**Hola muchachos, ¿Qué tal les va? ¿Qué cuenta la vida? ¿Qué cuenta el amor? Espero que se encuentren de 10, porque finalmente ya está el nuevo episodio de MLPY, Wow, me costó hacerlo ya que nunca había escrito tanto solo para relatar escenas de "X personaje por Y Personaje", pero esta es la primera vez que lo hago, espero que les guste, y si les gusta, agréguenlo a favoritos, dejen una review si lo desean, y creo que por ahora con eso me despido, aunque, honestamente hay algo que quiero decirles: ya no me están entrando ganas de seguir posteando a Ultímate Pokémon Sex Advanced, no, no crean que es porque me denunciaron o algo así, sino que, ah, ¿Cómo lo explico? Siento que perdí la inspiración para mantener ese fic al aire, no me malentiendan, me gustó mucho al inicio postear la historia aquí, porque siempre supe que a ustedes les gustaría y no me equivoque, pero, cielos, esa inspiración se fue tan de la nada como llego, y pues, no sé, siento que ya no hay credibilidad en seguir continuando UPSA, pero… ¿saben algo amigos? La continuare, así es, seguiré de pie con esta historia hasta el final, ya lo verán, ya verán que el final llegara en algún momento, pero lo hará, y bueno, con eso me despido, dejen sus Reviews, agreguen este fic a sus favoritos, y bueno, nos vemos en la próxima entrega.**_


End file.
